Shikon Knight
by Saya the Jet Black Devil
Summary: Back from her adventures in the past, Kagome goes back home. Her elder brother sends her and her twin to Cross Academy in hopes getting information about the council. Though not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

Burnt flesh, blood and the sweet cloying scent of death permeated the air. It looked as if there had been a massacre. In the midst of death and flame crouched a young child, no older than two. Her sapphire eyes flitted about in horror. She herself was dripping in blood. Her shirt hung in tatters, her mutilated flesh visible. Two men approached, each casting wary eyes at the destruction. The silver haired man examined the child with golden eyes. The red haired man stood tall, senses on high alert.

"She did this, didn't she?" The red haired one asked, averting his evergreen eyes.

"Shippo, destroy everything that's left," the silver haired one demands.

"Of course. Sesshomaru, where are you taking her?" Shippo responds hands already lighting with flames.

"The monk has reincarnated. She will live with him," Sesshomaru says picking up the girl.

Shippo burns everything as soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight. He turns his back and walks towards the limo. Inside, Sesshomaru holds the child gently, as if she were fragile. Shippo looks at her back, blood clinging to it.

"She's healing," Shippo mutters amazed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunts.

The child's back which was once mutilated, was healed. The only signs of it happening were the thin whip like scars that took place on her back. She turned in Sesshomaru's arms, eyes landing on Shippo. The girl giggled, when he waved to her.

"So, you think she'll remember?" Shippo asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, this time she'll be prepared. I will not let the jewel take her again," Sesshomaru declares, his left hand balling into a fist.

The girl turns again this time facing Sesshomaru. She nuzzles into his chest, her tiny fingers threaded through his locks of silver. Her blue eyes close. Sesshomaru holds her tighter, breathing in her scent of raw and pure power.

"The first thing this one will teach you is to mask your aura and scent. For now you need rest Little One," Sesshomaru states softly.

"It's time," Shippo says as he gets out of the car.

They walk up to a small house. Sesshomaru places the child on the doorstep and rings the bell before disappearing. Green and gold eyes watch as a woman opens the door and picks up the child. Her eyes dart around the yard, before she takes the child inside. The woman cleans the dirt smudged and blood coated girl before laying her in a crib containing a small boy of the same age.

"Live, Kagome. We will meet again," Sesshomaru utters before disappearing.

 **Three years later**

"Children, come down here. There's some people I'd like you to meet," a woman with medium length brown hair and violet eyes calls.

Two children run down the stairs. The first one is a boy about five years old. He has black hair with a violet tint in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes widen. He stands defensively in front of a small girl, who could be his twin. The girl peers out from behind her twin, with sapphire eyes that has streaks of grey in them. She has black hair with a blue tint to it. She taps him on the shoulder as if telling him it was okay.

"These are the Kiryus, their sons will be staying with us for a while," the woman informs them.

The adults go into another room, leaving four children alone. The Kiryu boys have short silver hair and violet eyes. One looks pale, almost sickly; while the other looks rather healthy. The girl smiles and takes off. She runs outside through the open door.

"Ugh, 'Gome. Come back, you can't just leave me here with them," the black violet haired groans after her.

"You have to come and find me 'Roku. And don't forget to bring our guests," the girl chimes.

"Fine," her brother grumbles.

The three boys go outside, looking in the shrubbery for the girl. One of the Kiryu boys began to cough, it was the sickly looking one. The other Kiryu boy stops and goes by his twin's side.

"Hey, is he alright?" A tall man with red hair and green eyes inquires.

"Shippo," the black violet haired boy greets.

"Miroku, who are they? Where's your sister?" Shippo asks.

"Well, I don't know their names and 'Gome's disappeared again," the boy, Miroku replies.

"I knew he shouldn't have taught her that," Shippo sighs.

"Teach me what?" The girl says dropping down from a tree.

She goes over and stands by Shippo. The girl tilts her head, looking quite puzzled. She walks over to the twins. She hugs the sickly looking one.

"Right, I almost forgot. I'm Miroku, and this is my twin Kagome," Miroku introduces.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichiru and that's Zero," says the one enveloped by Kagome.

"That's wonderful, I'm taking you lot back to the house," Shippo says.

"But we were playing a game," Kagome pouts.

"Oi, you can walk, right?" Shippo says to Ichiru.

"Um, yes," Ichiru replies.

"Good," Shippo responds as he's scooping Kagome up into his arms.

She laughs, and throws her arms around his neck. He chuckles pulling her closer and leading the boys back to the house.

"Kagome," Shippo says.

"Yes," Kagome replies.

"You aren't supposed to hide your scent and aura like that. Do you know how much you worried us and your brother?" Shippo utters.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Kagome whispers.

"No, just don't do it again," He responds tightening his hold on her.

"I won't," promises Kagome.

"Aiya, I found them wandering about the forest," Shippo says letting go of Kagome.

"Please, it's not like it's dangerous," Kagome replies haughtily.

"Kagome, Miroku, you both know not to go into that forest. I'm glad you're safe, but next time don't drag our guests into these things," their mother Aiya says sternly but relief still colored her voice.

"Mom, we do it all the time. Why stop now?" Miroku responds.

"It could still be dangerous," Ichiru protests.

"Oh, and what exactly is so dangerous that's out there?" Kagome states.

"Vampires?" Zero divulges.

"Tch, so?" Kagome presses.

"Kagome! That's enough. If I tell you not to go into the forest you do not go in there," Aiya declares.

"She's not always like this. 'Gome's just in one of her moods," Miroku says.

"Behave," Shippo warns.

Kagome gets up and leaves. Ichiru and Zero follow after her. She goes down to the basement and pauses. She hears voices behind the door. One of them is her father. She sighs and turns around. She motions for Zero and Ichiru to follow.

"Are you okay?" Ichiru asks.

"Mhm, just… it's nothing," Kagome replies, heading back to the living room.

"Dad's in the basement," Kagome announces before snuggling into Miroku's side.

Shippo chuckles, draping a blanket over the pair. He grins, and leaves. His abrupt departure, left the Kiryu twins confused. They too, fell asleep.

 _Author's Note: I haven't been on fan fiction in a while. I hope I get a lot of support for this new story. If you have any questions review or pm me. By the way I changed my name from Keira100 to Saya the Jet Black Devil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sensei?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

Two children step out from behind a silver haired man. The children are about eight years of age. The man narrows golden eyes at the presence of the other adults. One of the children is a boy. He has black hair with a violet tint and dark violet eyes. His hair is kept back with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He sticks close to the silver haired man unlike his sister, who was looking around. She has long black hair with a blue tint and sapphire eyes with streaks of grey in them. She turns back to her brother, and smiles. She takes off towards a house.

"Hey 'Gome. Come back, don't just take off like that," the boy yells.

"Miroku, find your sister," the silver haired man orders.

"Sesshomaru, you won't leave 'til we get back, right?" Miroku inquires before going after his sister.

Inside the house, the girl flares her aura briefly for two reasons. One is to let Miroku and Sesshomaru know where she is, and the second is to alert anything else that might be in the house. She waits for Miroku to appear by her side. Once he arrives she takes his hand and begins her search.

"Here, Zero and Ichiru are here," the girl smiles.

The twins stand in front of a closed door. Miroku reaches his hand up and turns the knob. Inside were the Kiryu twins. Ichiru was tucked under blankets, with a damp cloth on his forehead. Zero sat next to him legs crossed. Zero turns and briefly acknowledges the twins.

"Is Ichiru sick again?" Miroku asks.

"No, I'm fine," Ichiru says, rising out of bed.

"Why are you here?" Zero demands.

"Sesshou-nii says that we are getting a new sensei," the girl informs them.

"That's great. I'm so glad you're here, Kagome," Ichiru replies earnestly.

Kagome smiles at Ichiru before turning to Zero. She appears to be studying something behind him with narrowed eyes. She sighs and shakes her head, causing her unbound hair to flutter with the movement.

"You, okay?" Zero asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Kagome says.

"Ichiru is sick," Zero sighs.

"I said I was fine," Ichiru shoots back.

"Oh, right," replies Kagome.

She walks over to Ichiru and hugs him, burying her face into his shoulder. Miroku's eyes widen, disbelief coloring his face, which soon turns to anger. When Kagome releases Ichiru, Miroku pulls her towards himself. She gives Miroku a look.

"I really do feel better. Can we go now, Zero?" Ichiru says.

"Yeah," Zero grunts, leading them out of the house.

Outside, the adults were having a hushed argument. Sesshomaru looks up, eyes immediately on Kagome as she stumbles. Miroku insistently pulls her towards Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru's deep baritone fills the silence.

"She… she did something…" Miroku says before Kagome slumps.

"I'm fine, just tired," Kagome responds, letting out a yawn.

Sesshomaru gathers Kagome into his arms whispering, "Little One, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she utters.

"I know she did something to Ichiru," Miroku replies.

"Boy, come here," Sesshomaru growls at Ichiru.

Ichiru walks over to Sesshomaru, nervously. Zero trailing behind him. Sesshomaru glares beyond the Kiryu twins, at the two newcomers. Kagome snuggles deeper into Sesshomaru. Golden eyes examine Ichiru delicately as if picking him apart.

"Ichiru was sick again, and Zero wasn't. Zero took it from Ichiru, so I gave Ichiru some of mine. Zero's eating Ichiru," Kagome breathes into Sesshomaru's ear.

"You don't make sense," he responds straightening up.

"Kagome's right. I saw it too. It wanted to devour him, but 'Gome, you shouldn't have given yours away," Miroku says.

"The one with a gun is our new sensei, isn't he?" Kagome inquires.

"I thought I was here to teach the Kiryu brats," a voice chuckles.

A man with black-blue hair and blue eyes, steps forward. He wears a trench coat, cowboy hat and shoulders a large rifle. He smiles before lighting a cigarette. He blows smoke towards the kids.

"You are, however the Asano family would like you to teach their children as well," Sesshomaru remarks.

"Asano? Like the Asano?" The man says flabbergasted.

"Who's that man?" Miroku whispers to Kagome.

"The one with dusty blonde hair and dull gold eyes?" replies Kagome.

"Yeah," Miroku states.

"Oh, I think he's Kaien Cross," Kagome guesses.

"Miroku, Kagome, I'd like you to meet Yagari, Toga," Sesshomaru introduces.

"Hello, do I call you master or sensei?" she inquires tilting her head to the side.

"Doesn't matter," Yagari grunts, eyes on Kaien.

"Um, okay?" Miroku says before pulling on Kagome's arm.

"Ichiru, Zero come on. We're going to play a game," Kagome calls.

"Fine, but not hide and seek," Zero smirks.

"Ugh, why? You know that's my favorite game," complains the girl.

"If you didn't cheat…" Zero begins.

"Zero Kiryu, I do not cheat!" Shouts Kagome.

"Do so," he responds cheekily.

"You are so dead," growls the girl, pulling away from her brother and tackling Zero to the ground.

She sits on top of him pinning his arm to his back. She just stays there waiting. She starts humming. Miroku laughs, while Ichiru looks torn between laughing and helping his twin out. The adults either laugh or groan finding some amusement in a small and dainty girl being able to pin a hunter so easily, albeit a hunter in training.

"Little spitfire, isn't she?" Yagari comments.

"Hn, that she is," agrees Sesshomaru.

"Alright brats, no more playing around. You're going to learn to fight vampires. What are vampires?" Yagari says.

"Beasts, monsters in human form that will devour you," Zero grits his teeth together, when Kagome refuses to get off of him.

"Why?" questions Kagome.

"She means why are we learning this we already know how to fight," Miroku explains, getting Kagome to release their captive friend.

"It is always good to expand one's knowledge," Sesshomaru cuts into the conversation.

"Learn what you will, it will be quite some time before you'll be able to come back home," Sesshomaru reveals the real reason they were brought here.

"But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you," whines the girl stubbornly clinging on to Sesshomaru.

"Enough, you will stay here. You will learn to be a hunter like your mother," Sesshomaru states.

"No. Just because mom wants us too…." Kagome starts.

"No, it is not her desire. It is mine," he says softly.

"Kagome," Miroku says as his sister's eyes start to tear up.

Sesshomaru walks over to her and pick her up. He cradles her in his arms. He leans his face down and nuzzles her. She wraps her arms around his neck in a vice grip. Her breathing slows as she calms down.

"Now, Little One, you know I would never do anything that would hurt you or Miroku. Trust me, I'll be back to visit and so will Shippo," he soothes her.

"Promise?" Kagome whimpers, tears clouding her eyes.

"Always, Little One. Go," Sesshomaru utters.

Kagome hops down from his arms. She and Miroku watch as Sesshomaru walks away his silver hair blowing in the autumn wind. All too soon he becomes just a speck in the distance.

 **Two Years Later**

A girl ran through the woods, trying to reach her destination. She panicked as the tainted presence moved quicker. She panted, her hand placed against a tree; a sudden guilt coursed through her for leaving Ichiru behind. She didn't have a choice though, her brother and sensei were out there along with Zero. She couldn't let her precious people die, not again, not this time. She forced herself to go faster.

Finally, she arrived in a clearing. Zero was standing there unaware, Yagari wasn't in sight and Miroku had turned towards her, anger in his eyes, for putting herself in danger again. The tainted one was here. It lunged towards Zero. Zero stood there, scared. Kagome leapt in front of him, a glow of pink surrounding her before disappearing all together. Miroku moves closer, ready to throw himself into harm's way if it meant protecting his twin. The Level E vampire swiped his claws through the air. Yagari appears in front of the children, losing his right eye, and killing the Level E.

"You kids okay? You weren't scared, were you? Vampire hunters don't get scared," Yagari says.

 _Author's note: I'd like some reviews, just so I can know if anyone is enjoying my work. Oh, and thanks for all those who favorited or followed Shikon Knight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Massacres**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

A few days after Yagari lost his eye, Sesshomaru came to pick up the Asano heirs. Kagome glances at Zero and Ichiru. She pulls both of them into hugs. She ruffles Zero's hair, knowing he hated it and walked towards Yagari. She tugged on his trench coat until he picked her up. She gave him a hug, then she took her place beside Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"I'll come back, we both will. That's a promise," Kagome calls as she leaves.

Yagari sighs and takes the Kiryu twins inside. Zero glances back at the retreating forms of Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. The three finally get to the limo. Once inside Kagome curls up against Miroku. He wraps his arms around her, sticking his face in her ebony locks. Sesshomaru stares out the windows.

"Nii-san, I have a bad feeling about this," Miroku whispers, so he doesn't wake his sister.

"I think 'Gome had one earlier too, she was supposed to stay with Ichiru but she didn't," he continues.

"Your spiritual abilities, are probably reacting to the attack," Sesshomaru says.

"Why? It hasn't happened before," Miroku replies.

"Mhm, 'Roku-nii, go to sleep. You're just… (Kagome yawns cutely) …as tired as I am. Plus you didn't sleep last night," Kagome mutters, clinging to her brother.

"Okay, 'night. Love you," Miroku says, lying down and pulling Kagome with him so her head rests on his chest.

Sesshomaru watches the twins sleep, he sighs and pulls out a phone, he answers it before it has a chance to ring, "Hello."

"Sesshomaru, are you almost back?" Shippo's voice crackles through the phone.

"The twins are going back home, I'll be there after I drop them off," he responds, closing the phone.

"Sesshou?" A small voice asks, Kagome raises her head.

"Yes, Kagome," Sesshomaru responds.

"I missed you," she states, glancing down.

"And I you, what's troubling you?" Sesshomaru replies.

"Nothing," she lies.

"Little One, do not lie to me," Sesshomaru articulates quietly.

Kagome pulls out of her twin's arms and leaps into Sesshomaru's. He catches her and chuckles. He strokes her hair, soothing her. Kagome keeps her eyes lowered, but twirls strands of silver between her fingers.

"I…I just missed you and Shippo. I was scared, that I was going to lose my precious people again," she breathes, her breath fanning out in little wisps of cold air.

"Little One, I will not allow that to happen. Was that all that's been bothering you?" He speaks, standing up and placing a blanket over Miroku before wrapping another around Kagome.

"No, I was scared and sensei said that good vampire hunters don't get scared," she mutters.

"Hn, he's wrong. From what I've heard, you didn't freeze in fear but stood as proudly as a warrior ready to sacrifice yourself for them," he tells her.

She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder, falling asleep easily. Sesshomaru picks Miroku up with his other arm. He takes them inside, tucking both of them in. He watches as Kagome whimpers, Miroku puts his arms around her, comforting her even in sleep. He smiles for the first time in several centuries. Silently, he leaves getting back in the limo.

 **Six Months Later**

The twins had been put to bed hours ago, however they were still awake. Miroku let Kagome cuddle into his side. He runs a hand through her hair. The other is in Kagome's hand. Suddenly Kagome recoils, then she buries her face into Miroku's shoulder.

"Ssh, it's okay. 'Gome, everything'll be fine," he murmurs.

"No it won't. This one is more tainted then the one that took Master Yagari's eye," she responds tearfully.

"I know, but panicking won't help us. We need to get out of here. Come on," Miroku whispers pulling Kagome to her feet.

"No, not there. Miroku, the trap door," Kagome says, tugging him over to a rug.

Together they lift and find the trap door. Kagome waits for Miroku to go down. She pulls the rug over the door and closes it dropping down into the tunnels. The two run through the tunnels as quietly as they can.

"It's dark," Miroku mutters.

Kagome grips his hand before pulling him up against her. Although she doesn't speak, her eyes say to be quiet. Footsteps approach the twins. A man with dark hair and blood red eyes, grins showing off fangs. Right as he's about to attack them, the wall behind the man glows pink with a runic design.

Kagome grins, and mutters something under her breath. The man glows pink before turning to dust. Miroku rubs the back of his head and smiles. The twins continue down the tunnels activating traps in case any more Level E's appear.

"I forgot we set traps up," Miroku says sheepishly.

"I'm glad we did. The door is up there," Kagome points ahead.

They climb up the ladder an exit the tunnels. Outside, screams of the dying penetrate the twins' ears. Smoke from the fire burns their lungs. More vampires appear. Kagome unknowingly puts up a barrier around herself and Miroku.

"We have to get out of here," Kagome says.

Miroku pulls her along ducking in between the pillars of flame. She stops, and looks behind them. Her eyes glow pink and the vampire tailing them turns to ash. Miroku grips her hand tighter, and they again continue their plan to escape.

Unknown to the twins, the one who was almost all taint, had been watching them. The being was intrigued by these two. He wanted to taste their blood, hear their pathetic screams. Perhaps even take the girl to be his queen temporarily at least.

The being smiled, fangs gleaming yet stained with the blood of those he already devoured. His mismatched eyes narrowed in glee as the twins split up. He wanted to save the girl for last, so he went after the boy. The child screams as the fangs pierce his neck. Seeing the girl scream and cry, at the last minute the being decides to turn the boy. He forces his tainted blood down the child's throat and leaves him there.

The being with mismatched eyes approaches the girl. Her sapphire eyes turn to storm clouds with grey lightning in them, briefly reminding him of someone who's long been dead. She shakes, so much that the being wonders if she'll shatter like crystal. He puts a clawed and blood stained hand up in a placating matter.

"Do not worry, young one. I have so kindly spared your twin. You, my dear will become my queen. You will have all you want, and you will rule the world by my side," the being practically purrs in a gravelly voice.

Kagome stares past the being at her brother bloodied and lying on the ground. His hand barely twitches, seeing that he is still alive some of her rage disappears. The being takes Kagome into his arms, he slowly runs his tongue across her neck eliciting a shiver from her. He stares into her eyes, his mismatched turning blood red as he bites into her throat.

The being found Kagome's blood to be so sweet, so pure. Wanting more he drinks deeper, but then he remembers he wants her as his queen. He stops, his fangs dripping with her blood. He bites his wrist, blood welling up.

"Quickly now, love. Drink," he says shoving his wrist in front of her mouth.

She shakes her head no, tears silently streaming down her face. The being gets angry. He bites his wrist again pressing it up against Kagome's mouth. He sets her on the ground and hovers over her. His hand pinches her nose forcing her mouth open, and his rotten tainted blood fills her mouth. She swallows so she doesn't choke on the blood.

"That's it. Such a good girl. So obedient, ah, that's enough now," his voice praises.

Kagome knees him in the crotch. She rolls away and gets on her knees. She stands shakily. Eyes are already focused on the being, on the pureblood vampire. She glances over at her brother.

"You shouldn't have done that young one. I'm going to have to punish you," the vampire growls.

"Ngh," Kagome gasps as he strangles her.

"Kagome," Miroku utters, his eyes half-lidded.

Kagome glows pink burning the pureblood, and is dropped to the ground. She runs over to Miroku's side. She runs her hands through his hair, which for once is unbound. She stays close soothing his pain.

"What a little spitfire, you are. Ah, I see. You were just concerned with your brother. You weren't trying to misbehave, were you young one?" The being voices as he approaches the two.

Kagome stays quiet, reviewing everything Yagari ever said and taught them. Her eyes widen with her realization. She launches herself at the man, nearly clinging to him. Surprised, the vampire simply pats her head.

"Now, whatever could be the matter?" The pureblood inquires.

"Please, once my twin wakes give him your blood. You know he'll die otherwise," Kagome begs, face hidden, clutching onto his pants.

"So you are aware of vampires. Hmm, guess it's no surprise. Alright, love. Once he wakes I'll do as you asked," the being speaks.

Kagome goes back over to Miroku. She resumes stroking Miroku's hair. His eyes snap open and he sits up. His eyes run up and down his twin's body pausing at the sight of blood on her neck. The vampire sighs and pins the boy down. He gives the child more of his blood, then turns to the sister. She too would need more.

"Come, young one. You need to feed as well," he murmurs.

Kagome climbs into his arms and allows his disgusting blood into her mouth. She drinks it, and eventually he pulls away. Still in his arms, Kagome lets lose that pink power, her reiki. The vampire snarls, throwing her into the side of the house. Losing as much blood as he had and now grievously injured he flees, leaving only the twins alive.

"Kagome, Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku says helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you or mom and dad," Kagome cries.

"No, it's because of you that I'm still alive. I couldn't protect you either," Miroku replies holding his sister in his arms.

"But you're a … (she hiccups) …vampire now," she protests.

"No, not yet. But he bit you as well, sorry I couldn't do anything," he verbalizes.

Kagome brings back her reiki and tries to get rid of the taint pouring into Miroku's soul. She is able to get rid of most of it, but not all. Unlike Miroku's soul, hers doesn't become tainted, instead it seemed to be absorbing the taint, keeping her pure. Miroku rests against her tiredly. Her own eyes close, her body slumps, drained from what happened.

"Oh thank Kami. Sesshomaru, I found them!" Shippo's voice rises with relief.

Sesshomaru walks towards the twins. He picks up the both of them, knowing that they wouldn't want to be separated. Shippo burns everything, leaving no evidence of what happened.

At the Kiryu home, Ichiru and Zero wait anxiously. Their parents had been called away for something. Yagari walks in the house with their parents. An eyepatch covers Yagari's right eye.

"What's wrong?" Zero demands.

"The Asano family has been massacred. There's no sign of life anywhere. No bodies either, it's possible that Kagome and Miroku are alive but it's highly unlikely," Yagari informs them.

Zero eyes looked haunted for but a moment, then they hardened. He swore to himself, promising that he'd become a great hunter so his friends could rest in peace once he killed the one that stole their lives.

Ichiru looked horrified, how could one of the strongest people he ever knew be gone. His eyes widened before he started to cough violently. Zero keeps him upright.

"You're sick again," Zero mutters.

Zero goes to Ichiru's room, helping his twin get in bed. Yagari looks on in silence.

 **One Year Later**

A girl walks through the hallways, her black hair bound in a single braid flowing down her back. Her eyes narrow in silent contemplation. Her eyes were haunted, having seen more blood and death in her eleven years than most should have. She pauses by a vase before turning down another corridor. Her dress was such a deep purple that it could be mistaken for black. On her feet were black flats. She raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a cold voice says.

"You called for me. Onii-sama," the young girl replies.

"Yes and just where is your nii-san?" Gold eyes peer down at the girl as she shrugs.

"Sorry, onii-sama. Someone didn't wait like I asked," a boy with violet eyes says.

He has black hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wears a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes. He stands next to the girl, who turns her sapphire eyes on him.

"I've received reports that the Kiryu clan has been slaughtered, no survivors," the man says.

"Geez, Sesshomaru you didn't have to say it like that," a red haired male glares.

"Shippo," the girl greets emotionlessly.

Shippo shivers and mutters, "Kagome, you do that too well. Miroku can't you make her stop?"

"Nope, onii-sama, are we going to continue with our training?" Miroku asks.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answers walking out of his office.

The twins follow after him. Shippo stays in the office and broods. He doesn't trust this peaceful atmosphere. Hours later, Sesshomaru comes back to the office.

"They're going to keep attacking Kagome, aren't they?" Shippo implores.

"Kit, you must understand that Kagome is not just the guardian of the jewel, she is so much more, but for now we must wait," Sesshomaru replies.

 _Author's Note: Again thanks for following and favoring this story and the one person who left a review. They were a guest so I don't their name. So far this in the longest chapter over two thousand words. Thanks to everyone who reads this and review. Oh and also if you have any questions pm me. Love lots, Saya._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We Meet Once Again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

A female and male stood across from each other, both appearing to be seventeen years old. Sapphire and violet eyes glare at the other. It is the male who makes the first move. He pulls out two daggers one for each hand. His hand flashes in front of him. The dagger flies through the air, aiming at the female's lung. She merely flicks her hand, sending the dagger off course. It embeds itself in the wall next to her. She smirks, leaping towards the male. His violet eyes widen and his hand glows blue catching the female's hand that was about to pierce his heart. He holds her hand for a second longer before releasing it, both doing backflips to get away from one another. The female raises her left hand, the tips of her index and middle finger glowing pink. She twists her wrist, sending a pink whip at the male. He dodges it at the last minute. The whip comes after him again, it wraps around his wrist, burning it. The female looks apathetically bored, but continues to flick her wrist this way and that way. The male curses as whip leaves a cut on his cheek.

"Miroku, Kagome, what are you doing?" A man with red hair and green eyes asks.

"We got bored. Is there something you need, Shippo?" Kagome replies, healing the burn on Miroku's wrist, his own healing powers having taken care of the scratch on his face.

"Sesshomaru's back, and he wants to talk to you," Shippo says.

"Onii-sama said the meetings would take longer," Miroku mutters.

"Miroku, we should probably change before meeting Onii-sama," Kagome says.

Miroku nods and the twins go their separate ways leaving Shippo in the training room alone. Kagome, once in her room takes her hair out of its braid. She goes to the closet looks for something to wear. Kagome changes into a black and dark purple corset, a torn and shredded black skirt, fishnet and black boots. She pulled half her hair up, leaving her bangs down. She has a silver charm bracelet on her right hand. It held an assortment of weapons shrunk down to look as charms.

Kagome goes back down stairs and leans against a wall. Miroku comes down as well. He wears black pants and a white shirt with the first two buttons undone as well as wearing military boots. His hair is in its usual ponytail.

"Onii-sama? You wanted to speak with us," Kagome says.

"I'm sending you both to Cross Academy. You are aware of the existence of vampires. I want to know if their damnable Council is involved in the Academy. I also have a present for you," Sesshomaru responds.

Shippo hands Kagome her old bow and arrows that had once been a gift from Sesshomaru, they seemed to have done well in the five hundred year since she last saw them. Kagome immediately shrinks them down and places them on her bracelet. Shippo then gives Miroku the very staff his past self once used. Kagome handed him a silver chain. The chain glows blue with Miroku's reiki running through it. He shrinks the staff and puts it on the chain, which then goes around his neck.

"When do we leave?" Miroku inquires.

"Now," Sesshomaru replies.

"I already packed your bags," Shippo says.

"I assume we are in the Night Class then," murmurs Kagome.

Sesshomaru nods, and the twins follow him out to the limo. Kagome stares out the window as Miroku leans his head on her shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes close. Shippo sighs, and lets his hand light up with Fox Fire.

"Kagome, there may be people you recognize, do not blow your cover. No one must know," Sesshomaru states.

"Of course, after all Kagome Taisho is the only one who exists. Especially since the Asano and Higurashi clans were decimated without any heirs left alive. Besides, who would believe that we are the heirs to such clans?" Kagome answers.

"Good," Sesshomaru responds giving everyone a cloak to wear.

After hours in the limo, Sesshomaru climbs out once it's stopped. He helps Kagome out as Shippo and Miroku get out the other side. With all of them wearing cloaks of dark grey material, it is hard to tell them apart. Kagome and Miroku stand next to each other. Shippo stands behind Sesshomaru.

In front of them lies a large almost medieval looking school. A group of vampires wearing the Night Class uniform are outside the school, along with two people wearing the Day Class uniform. A man with glasses dull gold eyes, a green shawl and dusty blonde hair smiles. A man with black-blue hair, a blue eye the other is covered by an eyepatch, shoulders a rifle. On his head is a cowboy hat, and he wears a trench coat. Over all he is very familiar to the twins. As is a certain silver haired male with lilac colored eyes.

"Kaien, you agreed to take my otouto and imouto," Sesshomaru verbalizes coldly.

"Of course, Taisho-sama," Kaien bows, his dull gold eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's form.

"Kagome, who's he? He looks familiar," Miroku utters as quietly as possible.

"Kaien Cross, once a legendary vampire hunter, reduced to headmaster of a school attempting to create a peace between humans and vampires. We knew him as the Vampire with No Fangs. Actually, I'm a little disappointed, one would think that he was great. Of course he was once, but now he's nothing but pitiful don't you agree, nii-san?" Kagome says, her voice hard and cold but raised no more than a whisper.

"Hai, how many purebloods?" Miroku speaks, still quiet, but everyone's eyes are on them.

"Hmm, one," Kagome says barely loud enough to hear.

"And a half," she murmurs, only so herself, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru can hear.

"Interesting," he replies.

"Imouto, otouto, you can remove your cloaks," Sesshomaru says, the hood on his already lowered.

The two do so in unison. The silver haired boy hisses. Miroku puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kaien glances at the boy, but shrugs it off.

"Behave you two, try not to repeat what happened the last time," Sesshomaru says getting back in the limo with Shippo.

"Ah, yes. I believe introductions are in need," Kaien says, "if your conversation was anything to go by then you've already heard of me. This is my lovely daughter Yuuki, and her friend Zero Kiryu."

Kaien points to the male and female in the Day Class uniforms. The girl had chocolatey locks to her shoulders and rust brown eyes. Like the male, Zero, she too had a weapon. She carried the Artemis rod, while the boy carried the gun Bloody Rose.

"It is great to meet you, Zero and I are prefects, so don't break any rules or you'll have to deal with us," Yuuki says.

"You know it's not nice to point guns at people, Kiryu-san. Though I suppose it won't matter it's not like you can actually hit us with it," chimes Kagome.

"Well, we won't know that unless I try," Zero growls.

"Please, my sister and I are tired and it's not wise to anger us. You don't want to join the rest of your clan so soon, do you Kiryu-san?" Miroku responds a smirk lighting up his features.

"Zero, go cool your head," Yagari orders.

"Oh, and Kiryu-san in case you're wondering our names are Taisho, Kagome and Taisho, Miroku," the twins express in unison.

Zero walks away, glaring and his hand still on the gun. Yuuki glances at Zero before looking back at the twins. The vampires also stare.

"I'll show you to the Moon Dorm," Yuuki says.

"Thank you, but I doubt that'll be necessary," Miroku speaks softly.

"Oh, Yuuki don't you trust us," one of the vampires whine.

He has honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Another vampire with fiery orange hair and burnt orange eyes hits him. A girl with long light brown hair and caramel eyes glares at Kagome.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves as well. I am Kuran, Kaname," the man with russet hair and dark rust brown eyes says.

"Hanabusa, Aido," the honey blonde vampire says.

"Akatsuki, Kain," the fiery haired male states.

"Souen, Ruka," the sandy haired female says disdainfully.

"Senri, Shiki," says a vampire with light russet hair stormy blue eyes.

"Rima, Touya," a vampire with hair that looked as orange as a sunset and dark ocean blue eyes speaks.

"Ichijo, Takuma," a golden blonde vampire with green eyes introduces.

"Seiren," another says, she has grey hair and eyes.

"How wonderful," Kagome replies bored.

"Ah, you never were one for introductions. Well, we should probably get going, yes?" Miroku chuckles.

Kagome glances at him and smirks. She leans on him, blinking tiredly. Miroku sighs and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm not carrying you," Miroku's breath tickles Kagome's ear.

"Nope, just wanted to say I'll race you," Kagome says pushing Miroku back, slinging Yuuki across her back and taking off to the Moon Dorms.

"For Kami's sake. Oi, 'Gome that's cheating, tch, have it your way," Miroku says, disappearing and reappearing on the rooftop.

He leaps across them agilely, fanning out his senses to locate Kagome. Kagome farther ahead than Miroku is comes across big gates. She pauses, as if taking something into consideration. Miroku catches up to Kagome. She looks back at him, smiles and backflips over the gate with Yuuki still clinging to her back. On the other side of the gate, Kagome helps Yuuki off her back.

"The hell, 'Gome. You could've warned me," Miroku says eyes narrowed.

"Technically, I did. I even carried Cross-chan and still beat you," Kagome teases.

"Speaking of which, why take Yuuki?" Kaname asks.

"Directions, I was pretty sure this was the place, I mean come on it absolutely reeks of vampire, but I wanted to double check," Kagome replies.

"It's fine, Kaname-senpai. Though I don't think it would be wise to continue to do backflips over the gates, especially if there's someone on your back," Yuuki responds half-heartedly glaring at Kagome.

"Scared?" Kagome says.

"You could've dropped her," Hanabusa exclaims.

"Unlikely. Kagome and I've been doing things like this for years," Miroku states.

"Have you no respect? Kuran-sama is a pureblood," Ruka glares heatedly.

"Like we care," the twins say, "we're going to bed, so if anyone would kindly show us where that might be, it would be appreciated."

"Of course, follow me," Takuma bows to Kaname before leaving.

He shows the twins where they'll be staying. Kagome's is on the opposite wall of Kaname's. Miroku's is farther down the hall same side as his twin's. Kagome goes into her room, she showers and changes. She wears a black baby doll nightgown. She braids her wet hair. Miroku knocks on her door. She opens it. Miroku's hair is wet and loose, he wears pajama bottoms, and a white wife beater. The pair go down stairs in time to see Yuuki leave. Kagome sits on the window sill, Miroku leans on the wall closest to her.

"Your uh, brother mentioned not repeating something, what was it?" Hanabusa's curiosity got the best of him.

Kagome moves sitting cross legged on the floor in the middle of the room, "Oh, that. You don't want to know."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Takuma says.

"It's not bad, so to speak. However, onii-sama's right, we shouldn't repeat it," Miroku chuckles.

"How was I supposed to know that Renny was planning it? It's not like Banks or Jak said anything," Kagome responds to her brother.

"You shouldn't have been playing with a lighter anyways," Miroku shoots back.

"When are they getting out?" Kagome asks.

"No, clue. Sesshomaru wasn't happy, Shippo enjoyed it though," Miroku says.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Hanabusa cries.

"Kagome, I, and three others blew up a school, it was empty," Miroku answers.

"Why?" Akatsuki inquires.

"I inadvertently started the fire that blew the place up," Kagome replies, eyes closed.

Akatsuki whistles, Kaname laughs. Kagome feels a tug on her hair and fingers running through it undoing the braid. She turns her head to see Rima playing with her hair. Senri sits next to her, eating a piece of pocky.

"Do you want a piece?" Rima asks offering the box with her unoccupied hand.

Kagome nods and takes a piece. Miroku fidgets with his necklace. Ruka glares at Kagome. Kagome hums, breaking the silence. Her eyes drift close.

"I'm not waking her up. Rima, Senri you might want to move back," Miroku sighs.

"Why?" Takuma questions.

"Watch," Miroku responds with a smirk.

Hanabusa stands in front of Kagome, staring at her and leaning closer and closer to her. He moves his hand in front of her face. Her left arm snags his hand, and she stands, twisting his arm. Her fist darts out and back. Hanabusa flies across the room, hitting the wall.

"What were you trying to do?" Kagome growls.

"Kagome, he probably can't talk. From here it look like you shattered his jaw," Miroku says.

"Remind me not to wake you, ever," Akatsuki chuckles.

"It doesn't happen all the time, she must have barely been under," Miroku observes.

"Mhm, 'Roku? I'm tired," Kagome yawns swaying on her feet.

Senri catches her as she falls. He picks her up. She clutches onto his shirt. Miroku smiles, and goes to help Hanabusa. No one notices as his hand lightly glows blue.

"Kuran, I'm only going to say this once, leave Kagome alone. I want no part of your game and she doesn't need to be involved either. She's suffered more than anyone should and if I find out that you've done something to her, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Pureblood or not," Miroku threatens.

"How dare you threaten Kuran-sama?" Ruka glowers.

"Senri, would you mind taking her upstairs? Rima, you can go also. Stay with her, at least until I get there," Miroku says.

"Of course," Rima replies before she and Senri disappear.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Taisho," Kaname says.

"Of course not. Manipulative bastard," Miroku swears.

Senri sets Kagome down on the bed. He pulls away when her hand grabs his. Rima sits on the opposite side of the bed.

"Stay," murmurs Kagome.

Senri shrugs and lays beside her. She curls up against him. Miroku enters the room. He smiles as Senri allows Kagome to use him as a pillow. Rima laughs, before looking at all the scars on Kagome's back.

"She's had them since we were babies, our mom said something about a car accident, but I doubt it," Miroku explains.

"She hates vampires as do you," Senri states.

"Not exactly, ones like Kuran, yes. Kagome's dealt with many things and vampires just happen to be a constant. They've always attacked us, I didn't realize it until we got older, but it was always her they focused on," Miroku says.

"She likes the two of you, probably Ichijo and Akatsuki as well," he continues.

All of a sudden, Kagome lets go of Senri, an utter look of pain appears on her face, and she screams. Senri and Rima hold their ears. Miroku climbs in bed with Kagome. Instantly, the screaming subsides into whimpers as she comes into contact with him. He holds her tightly to his chest and makes soothing noises.

"Sorry, nightmare," Miroku whispers, burying his face into Kagome's hair.

"She sounded as if she was being murdered," Akatsuki says as he appears in the room.

"I know, she barely sleeps because of them. She usually has a bed partner, someone who can lay next to her and calm her when they get bad," Miroku utters.

The vampires leave the twins alone. They sleep rather peacefully, Kagome only waking twice more. In the morning, Miroku wakes to see Takuma sitting in a chair beside Kagome. Glancing down, he sees that Kagome is still asleep. Silently Miroku gets out of bed.

"Mind looking after her, I'm going to shower," Miroku whispers.

Seeing Takuma nod, he goes into his room to get ready for the day. Kagome turns so she's facing Takuma. Suddenly, she sits up. Eyes half open, she yawns and looks at Takuma.

"Hmm? Takeru? Why aren't you in bed? Come," Kagome says, sleep distorting her voice.

Kagome grabs Takuma's arm and drags him into bed. She puts her head on his chest and relaxes. She breathes in Takuma's scent of sunlight and grass. Her eyes open, and she blinks.

"Mm, Takeru you smell different. You don't smell like earth and leaves anymore," Kagome murmurs.

Takuma stiffens, Kagome called him by his great grandfather's name again. Miroku walks back in. Seeing Kagome sleeping peacefully he grins. Takuma puts an arm around Kagome.

Her eyes open again, "Takeru, came back, 'Roku. Doesn't he have such pretty brown eyes?" Kagome peers into Takuma's eyes which are green, "Not brown, they're green. Takeru, why are your eyes green? Not brown, no, no. You're not Takeru," Kagome realizes, now half awake.

Miroku carefully lifts Kagome up. He settles her on his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring. Takuma gets up and sighs. He looks at Miroku, who gives a sign that he'll explain later. Senri and Rima stand in the doorway, at Miroku's nod, they come in.

"Did she sleep well?" Rima asks.

"Mostly, she only woke two other times, but they weren't as bad. She mistook Takuma for Takeru. When we were children we were told stories, one of them involved a jewel, and evil spider and a priestess that was said to be so pure that she could befriend anyone. In one of the versions, the priestess was traveling with her ragtag group and got separated. I don't recall the exact details, but she was hurt and a being that was neither demon nor human saved her. That being was said to be the King of all vampires. It is said that he had a friend named Takeru, who acted more like a body guard than what he should've. This priestess managed to befriend both of them. In the end, they helped the priestess in a battle with the evil spider. Both vampires were in love with the priestess. I believe she liked both of them, but didn't allow those feelings to grow for the so called King. She easily could've loved him, maybe a small part of her did, but for some reason she preferred Takeru to the King. They thought that the evil spider had died in the last battle. Only he didn't, he struck the priestess when she was happiest and she died. In her last moments, she killed the spider for good. But if I remember correctly, Takeru already left. He never got to say goodbye," Miroku says.

"That used to be her favorite story and her favorite character was Takeru. 'Gome used to draw pictures of him and always gave him brown eyes. She also thought that the smell of the earth and leaves, would be a good combination," Miroku continues, brushing hair away from Kagome's face.

"Stop, 'Roku. I'm sleeping. Fine," Kagome mutters, her eyes snapping open. She gets out of Miroku's arms and walks over to the closet. She pulls on leggings and takes her night gown off revealing a mass of scars on her body, rifling through her closet for a shirt. She turns her head at Hanabusa's gasp.

"Dude, you act as if you haven't seen breasts before. Geez," Kagome says as she pulls on a sports bra. She grabs a light zip up hoodie as well, but doesn't put it on.

She walks over to her vanity and sits down. Rima is by her side in an instant. Kagome laughs, it sounds like bells.

"Thanks Rima, but I'm just putting it in a ponytail for now, if you want you can do my hair before class," Kagome offers.

Kagome leaves the others and goes down stairs, the others trailing behind her. She glances at Ruka, Seiren and Kaname before heading to the kitchen, she grabs an apple and goes back to the living room.

"Good morning, Taisho," Kaname says.

"Bloodsucker," Kagome responds, biting into her apple.

"Now, Kagome play nice," Miroku teases.

"You were the one threatening him, I'm just telling the truth," she replies.

"Kaname happens to be the last Kuran left, and the dorm president," Ruka says.

"Should I care? And I highly doubt he's the last," Kagome speaks.

"Um, Taisho-sama," Takuma starts.

"Ichijo-san, just call me Kagome, and I'll call you Takuma, okay?" She interrupts.

"Um, right. Why do you dislike Kaname-sama so much?" Takuma questions.

"One, the precious Princeling is a pureblood and I don't like purebloods. Two, like I said he's a Princeling, he doesn't even deserve to be called a King, especially after all he's remembered and yet something deemed rather important haunts him. Your Princeling can't figure it out and my very presence annoys him. Once he remembers, I'll think about calling him King. Isn't that right, bloodsucker?" Kagome answers finishing her apple and tossing the core at Hanabusa, who freezes it.

Kagome smirks and goes outside. Miroku joins her leaving the vampire to ponder what was said. Kagome sits in a tree next to her twin. He puts his head on her lap and she tucks his hair behind his ear.

 _Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. So far only one reviewer guessed who the vampire from last chapter was. I'd love to hear what your guesses are. As always review. PM me if you have questions, or review I love hearing from you guys and girls. Does anyone else know what I'm talking about for Takeru's scent? Like the thick, musky scent newly upturned of dirt has and the sweet scent of leaves in the autumn? Lots of Love from Saya. P.S. Why do you think Kagome hates vampires so much? What's her past with Kaname? And why did Zero hiss at her? Well you should already know the answer to the last one, but I want to hear it from you guys and girls._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bonds, Pills and Memories**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

 _Author's Note: This might be considered rude or mean and I truly do appreciate those that have followed and favorited but, not receiving reviews, I have three so far; makes it really hard for me to write. I want to know your opinions good and bad, answer any questions you may have. I asked a lot of questions in chapter 4 but I haven't had anyone attempt to answer them. This makes me sad, and I'll definitely work on chapter 6 but I probably won't post it until I get some reviews. Would asking for five new reviews for this chapter seem greedy? Thanks for taking the time to read my story and little rant._

Kaname sighs, he looks out the window, searching for any kind of movement. He gives up, and turns to the others that have just entered. That girl just stirred up unknown feelings in him, lost memories and it pissed him off. He would do anything to protect Yuuki, but this new curiosity of his was doomed to be his downfall.

"Lord Kaname," Hanabusa greets with a bow.

"Look, 'Roku the Princeling even has them calling him lord. How cute," his deadly curiosity says as she enters the dorms.

"You still have leaves in your hair," her brother mutters, picking a few out.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Akatsuki says.

Kagome just smiles, a knowing little smile. She goes into the kitchen, leaving her brother in the living room. She sticks her head out the door a few minutes later.

"Hungry?" She asks, going back in the kitchen, after getting a nod from everyone.

"Kuran, I'm going to give you a warning. Leave Kiryu alone," Miroku verbalizes the barely concealed threat.

"You do know what's happening to him, don't you" Kaname responds.

"Yes," Miroku clips.

"Princeling, you lay a fang or claw on the Kiryu boy I'll tear your head off," Kagome's voice projects through the living room, sounding low and dangerous.

"Am I to assume that he's under your protection?" Kaname chuckles lowly.

"Or something," she replies.

In the kitchen, Kagome was baking and making an assortment of breakfast foods. She's probably been in there for hour. The oven goes off, not wanting the cinnamon rolls to burn, she takes them out of the oven, burning her hand. She sets the rolls on the counter and runs her blistering flesh under cold water, not realizing the low string of curses issuing from her mouth.

"You alright?" Hanabusa asks appearing next to her, Akatsuki on her other side.

"You burned yourself," Akatsuki sighs, lifting the injured hand and examining it.

"Here," Hanabusa says but his hand over hers.

She recoils, as his flesh was freezing cold, even for a bloodsucker. Akatsuki watches, half in amusement and half in concern. Hanabusa reaches for Kagome's hand again. She draws into herself and darts around him, while backing away she bumps into Senri. He has a stick of pocky in his mouth, and his eyes scan her face before landing on her hand.

"Hanabusa's power is ice, he can at make the pain go numb," Senri mumbles.

"I'm fine," Kagome replies.

Remembering the cinnamon rolls, she darts around Senri and takes another pan off of the stove. She takes the still hot cinnamon rolls and sets them on plate. She grabs a second pan from the stove. She dips a spoon into the first one and lightly drizzles the chocolate on half of the cinnamon rolls.

"Kagome, want them to leave so you can finish up?" Miroku asks, entering the kitchen, glaring at Akatsuki and Hanabusa.

"No, she's hurt I'm not leaving," Hanabusa comments.

A low chuckle comes from Miroku, "You forgot to use an oven mitt again, didn't you 'Gome?"

"Again?" Akatsuki remarks, eyes on the girl.

"Call, when you're done," Senri says, leaving the girl.

After a few protests from Hanabusa, he and Akatsuki leave as well. Miroku stays. He comes up from behind her and leans his head on her shoulder. She takes a spoon and drizzles caramel on the second half of the cinnamon rolls. Rima appears and takes them out to the dining hall. Miroku brushes away the strands of hair that fell out of the ponytail.

"Anything else?" Miroku smirks, always having enjoyed seeing his sister cook, because it made her happy.

"Actually yes," she sticks her tongue out at him.

Kagome reaches around Miroku and carries a plate of chocolate croissants out to the table. She leans on a pillar, a smirk darkening her features. Miroku runs his hand through his loose hair. He sighs, taking a look at Kagome's hand. It wasn't healing. She noticed the worry in his eyes.

"I've had worse," she says.

"It's…" he starts, but can't finish because Kagome put her finger to her lips, eyes on the door.

"Wow, you made all of this," Takuma says, surprised but happy.

"Are you sure you don't want Hanabusa to numb it?" Senri says voice laced with concern.

"Numb what?" Ruka replies.

"She burned her hand, when I tried to take the pain away she recoiled and backed away until she bumped into Senri," Hanabusa explains.

"Hmm, Hanabusa perhaps you should numb it, it looks painful," Kaname comments.

Kagome's eyes narrow. She lowers into a crouch. Eyes wary of everyone, but always go back to Kaname. Hanabusa takes a step towards her, Senri puts a hand on Hanabusa's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Look at her eyes," Senri starts.

"She's wild, like a cornered animal," Rima finishes.

"Keep your distance for a while, she doesn't trust us," Senri adds.

"Of course not. If Kuran orders you to do something you do it, your will doesn't matter, you have to obey," Miroku spits out disgustedly.

"Boy, you cannot believe that I actually force them to do things, can you?" Kaname says.

"He may sound like he's giving orders, but he's asking. Kaname-sama would never force us to do anything we didn't want to do," Ruka defends.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Kaname says, glancing in Kagome's direction.

"I've heard those words before, and you're just like _him_. It's all lies," Kagome hisses, still crouched.

All of a sudden, Kagome closes her eyes, a blank expression takes place on her face. She flows out of the crouch, like a dancer. Miroku, takes his place by her side, an equally blank expression on his face. He guides her out of the dining hall. Hand on her back, he leads her to the stairs. Miroku embraces his twin, knowing and hating that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. She truly had suffered, watching all those she cared for die, watching him die once, no twice. Just as she'll continue to watch him die. He snarls at the thought, he despised the one who did this to him, to them. His Kagome shouldn't have to watch anyone else die.

"I'm fine now, nii-san. It's getting bad again isn't it?" She asks, her voice soft and gentle.

"No, really it's, I'm good. How are your nightmares? You woke three times last night, the first time was the worst," he responds, caressing her hair.

"They're lessening," she mumbles.

"We should get back, you need to eat something," he says taking her hair down so it swirls around her is a black waterfall.

They go back into the dining hall. Kagome sits in between Senri and Takuma. Miroku sits on the other side of Rima who's next to Senri. Everyone begins eating, the table is silent. Kagome tears apart a croissant with her fingers.

"You're a really good cook," Hanabusa complements.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Takuma asks, lightly placing his hand on top of hers, so not hurt her.

Kagome looks up at him, "No."

"I don't see why Headmaster Cross let humans in to the Night Class," Ruka sneers.

"Nii-san, do you recall either of us saying that we were human?" Kagome questions, her voice dull.

"Actually nee-san I don't recall it. Guess you're wrong," Miroku responds.

"Oh, really. Then, pray tell what are you?" Ruka glares.

"Lord Kaname, someone wishes to speak with you. He didn't remove his cloak, but I am led to believe he is the guardian of the Taisho twins," Seiren says, kneeling.

"Seiren, please eat. We'll deal with Onii-sama," Kagome says rising up from her chair.

Miroku also rises, as does Kaname. Kagome throws an annoyed look at Kaname. Kaname follows the twins to the stairway. Leaning against the rail, with hood removed, was Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome threw herself onto him, with an unparalleled sense of enthusiasm. Taisho caught her in a tight embrace. He glances up at her twin. Miroku gives a small nod.

"Your hand is burnt," Sesshomaru says.

"I was baking," Kagome dismisses his concerns.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru greets.

"Onii-sama," Miroku replies.

"Otouto, imouto, we shall speak later," Sesshomaru states.

The twins nod, and bow to him. Ruka watches this from the kitchen and becomes angry. The twins reenter the kitchen. Kagome sits back down.

"You bow to him, but not Kaname," Ruka seethes.

Kagome tilts her head in a questioning manner, "Why would we bow, or show that type of respect to someone who's beneath us?"

"You don't respect him," she replies.

"Wrong as usual. Does she always jump to conclusions, Akatsuki?" Miroku says.

"I respect your God forsaken Princeling, I don't like him. Hell, I even respect you for some unfathomable reason," Kagome says, taking a sip of coffee from Akatsuki's cup.

Kagome makes a face, "Ew, you put way too much sugar in it."

"She only drinks black coffee, or mixes hit with hot chocolate," Miroku explains.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Hanabusa asks.

"Mhm, always have been. Sesshou-nii says that we have some bond or something. I think it's just because we've always been together. And I swore not to let my precious people die again," Kagome mutters distractedly, sapphire eyes on Takuma.

Takuma takes this little pill out of a packet and drops it in a glass of water. The pill dissolves, turning the water to the color of blood. Kagome stares transfixed at it. Takuma notices, Akatsuki chuckles.

"Haven't you ever seen a blood tablet?" Hanabusa asks.

Kagome shakes her head no, "Do they work?"

"I guess," Hanabusa answers, "they don't taste the same as actual blood, but it prevents us from attacking the Day Class students."

"Oh," Kagome voices, still staring.

"It's not like she's freaked out about it. Blood doesn't bother us, she's more than likely curious," Miroku informs them.

"Oh um, would you like to try it?" Takuma inquires politely.

"I wouldn't," Akatsuki warns.

Kagome ignores him, and takes a sip from the cup. Her eyes widen, and she licks her lips in contemplation. Miroku laughs. Senri raises his hand, his thumb tracing Kagome's face catching a rivulet of the false blood from her lips. He then licks the blood off his thumb.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice sharp and cold pierces the air.

"Hm," she responds.

"What are you doing?" Kaname says his voice soft but it still has a hard edge to it.

"I don't answer to you Princeling," Kagome says, turning to face Sesshomaru.

"She tried one of the blood tablets, probably tasted like shit," Miroku speaks, carefully watching for the flicker of emotions on his elder brother's face.

"I don't know how you can stand her. That girl is nothing more than an insolent whelp," Ruka says suddenly.

Kagome giggles, "Really? This insolent whelp has more to her than you'd think."

"Like for instance, I could kill you right here and now, not a single one of you could stop me. Just a touch and you'd be in so much agony that you'd beg for death in the first ten seconds," lilts Kagome, her voice much softer and more innocent than any of them have ever heard from her.

"Imouto, cease this behavior at once," Sesshomaru orders.

"It's not like she's harming anyone," Miroku intervenes.

"No, he's right," Kagome turns to Ruka and bows, "forgive me, I forgot my place and had no such right to say something like that."

"Fucking bloodsuckers," Miroku mutters under his breath.

"Language, Miroku," Sesshomaru warns.

"Sorry," Miroku replies.

Kagome stands rigid, a dizziness taking over her. Akatsuki, one of the closest to her, turns and catches her before her body hits the floor. Her eyes close and roll back into her head. Miroku makes his way over to them, worry evident in every plane of his face.

"Place her on the couch," Sesshomaru orders, eyes following Akatsuki as he carries her over to one and gently places her on it.

Miroku, Senri and Rima stay the closest to her. Sesshomaru looks on with a cold expression, only Miroku able to see the worry and concern.

 _ **Kagome's Memories**_

 _ **A girl about fifteen runs through the forest, her black hair flowing behind her. A taiyoukai was chasing after her, for once not because of the accursed jewel, but for a different reason all together. One she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out. The taiyoukai stood in front of her, he wasn't bad looking. He had long black hair and dark orange eyes. There was a dark blue star under his left eye. He was the son of the Eastern Lord, meaning that he was a kitsune, well half according to what she's been told. She didn't know the other half, and she certainly didn't plan to stick around to find out.**_

 _ **"Priestess," the taiyoukai purrs.**_

 _ **Maybe he was half panther demon, Kagome's eyes widen as claws come towards her face. She ducks twirls out of his reach. The demon smiles, it was heartbreaking. She shook her head, clearing all thoughts, except for her attacker. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He smelled like smoke and clovers. She flips away from the sword in his grip. She lands on a tree branch.**_

 _ **"Mm, you smell so delicious, so pure," he says.**_

 _ **"Not interested, sorry," she replies, dodging another blow.**_

 _ **She couldn't lose to him. If she did, then it could be bad. She didn't need another demon proclaiming that she belonged to him, Kouga and Inuyasha were bad enough. Her friends were probably worried about her, not one of them except her kit and Miroku knowing that she could very well hold her own against demons. Her body give a painful shudder as a reminder of the miasma coursing through her veins all credit going to a certain evil hanyou. That pause, the shudder gave the taiyoukai the opening he was looking for.**_

 _ **His sword pierces her stomach. Blood is coughed up, she can feel it dripping down her chin. She pulls the sword out and throws it on the ground. Her Onii-sama was so going to kill her when she gets back. She glows a bright pink, the reiki staunching the flow of blood at least. Her fingertips glow pink and she lashes out at the taiyoukai with her purification whip. It slices his chest, burning him, and leaving a deep cut.**_

 _ **Kagome turns and walks away from the demon. Knowing that he would attempt to follow her, she masked her scent and aura. She walks quite far away, and looks down at the river flowing beneath the cliff. Smiling to herself, she flings her arms out and pitches forward falling like an inverted cross. Her smile widens as she hears the taiyoukai gasp. Her body hits the water hard. She lets herself drift away in the current. Her body twists and tangles in the water, being cut by sharp rocks. The current got faster. Her hand shot up out of the water and grips a boulder. She looks across the river staring at a tree, well more like the figure behind the tree.**_

 _ **She knew what it was, the being reminded her of him, "I could use some help, and I'm losing my grip."**_

 _ **The being stepped out from behind the tree and leapt on to the boulder Kagome was precariously clinging to. He has russet hair lighter than the one from her past and dark rust brown eyes. He grabs her hand and pulls her up. He cradles her in his arms and leaps to the other side of the river. He sets the girl down.**_

 _ **"Thanks," the human says, trying not to wince as the pain of the miasma got to her.**_

 _ **"You are injured," the being replies, reaching a hand out to touch her.**_

 _ **"No!" Kagome shouts, she hangs her head before continuing, "I'm okay, really. It may surprise you but I've had worse."**_

 _ **"You know. You're aware of what I am," the being states, curiosity bubbling up.**_

 _ **"Vampire, yes where I am from, they are more common, not many know of them, but some do," Kagome replies mysteriously.**_

 _ **"I am Kaname, King of vampires," the russet speaks.**_

 _ **"Kagome," the human responds looking around warily.**_

 _ **Kagome turns and walks a few steps before sinking to her knees in pain. The vampire bends down and picks the girl up. She shivers from cold. The vampire goes to rub his aura against the girl's to help warm her up, there was something preventing him as if she didn't have one or it was bound. He continued to walk carrying the girl like she was a small child. He could barely believe how light she was.**_

 _ **The girl puts her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. She breathes deeply. She stays there slowly being brought to sleep. Kaname looks down at her peaceful expression.**_

 _ **"Mm, you smell like cinnamon and eucalyptus," Kagome mumbles in her light sleep.**_

 _ **Kaname chuckles at Kagome. She wakes as they enter Kaname's home. He sets her down and goes to a dresser, pulling out sleep wear for her. She stares at him for a minute and shrugs, stripping out of her torn and blood stained clothes. She turns and enters the bathroom. She sinks into the tub with a sigh.**_

 _ **That girl was odd, as if she didn't care who saw her naked or not. Odd but intriguing. Kagome came back into the bedroom in the yukata. Kaname picked her up and set her on the bed. She looked up at me, a small smile playing on her face.**_

 _ **"Rest, I'll find you some food," Kaname demands.**_

 _ **Kagome makes a non-committal grunt. She lies back down on the bed and turns on her side. Kaname takes one last glance at her before leaving. Kagome falls into a fitful sleep.**_

 _ **"She's human," a low voice hisses.**_

 _ **"Kagome is intriguing. She's the first human I've met that isn't terrified of our kind," Kaname replies.**_

 _ **Both vampires glance at the girl curled up in the bed. Kaname stands by a vampire with hair the color of sunlight and earth brown eyes. His hair is held back by a low ponytail. He looks at the small human with distrust.**_

 _ **She whimpers, Kaname moves closer to her, as does the blonde. Screams rip themselves out of the girl's throat. Tremors shake her whole body as pain wracks though her system. Her eyes shoot open and she is on her guard not aware of the pink hue her eyes are taking. Minutes pass, the girl calms as she realizes that there is no threat.**_

 _ **"Kagome," Kaname says ever so softly.**_

 _ **The girl has a look of fear still etched on her face. Kaname decides that he doesn't like the look, Takeru also takes in the girl. She was small, even for a human. Black hair, tinted blue tumbled down her back in waves, sapphire eyes dart around the room trying to identify a non-existent threat. Takeru noted that while she was small, she was a fighter type. He smiles not showing his fangs.**_

 _ **"Kagome, this is my friend Takeru. Takeru, this is Kagome," Kaname says, slowly moving closer to the girl.**_

 _ **"Stop," she says, her voice quiet.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" Takeru asks.**_

 _ **"Don't come any closer, I could hurt you," the girl warns.**_

 _ **"Kagome," Kaname sighs.**_

 _ **She curls up in a corner of the bed. Takeru and Kaname could smell the salt of her tears. She hastily wipes her eyes, attempting to stop the tears from flowing. She pulls down the blanket and throws herself into Kaname's arms. Neither, Kaname nor Takeru knew how to calm a human female, so Kaname just settles for stroking her hair and embracing her tightly.**_

 _ **"Ssh, it's okay. Stop, please stop crying," Kaname begs and soothes the girl.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't be clinging to you like this," Kagome apologizes.**_

 _ **"It's fine," Kaname says.**_

 _ **The girl steps away from the circle of Kaname's arms. She crawls back into bed. Kaname gets up to leave, probably to hunt. Takeru rises as well ready to follow his lord.**_

 _ **"Lie, stay," Kaname orders.**_

 _ **End of Kagome's Memories.**_

Sesshomaru watches his imouto carefully as she turns and tosses in her sleep. She mumbles indistinguishable things. He knows for a fact that her memories are causing her pain. But the only thing he could do to ease the pain would be to take them and she doesn't want that.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Hanabusa comments to ease the tense silence.

"She still dreams about _him_ ," Miroku sneers.

"I doubt she'd tell you about it, otouto," Sesshomaru replies.

"She doesn't. However she moans _his_ name in her sleep, I've heard it. She dreams about the other one as well. And the attack," Miroku speaks, a clear dislike in his voice that switches to pain.

"Does she often pass out?" Takuma asks.

"No, she hasn't been sleeping," Miroku informs them, "last night was the first in two months, unless she slept in your bed with you, Sesshomaru."

"We'll have to discuss her sleeping habits later," Sesshomaru sighs.

 _"Kaname,"_ Kagome whispers, still asleep.

"Did she just?" Hanabusa's tone was that of surprise.

"Why did she speak my name?" Kaname demands.

Miroku gave Sesshomaru an expression that said, I told you so. Sesshomaru sits on the arm of the couch his imouto lies on. Gently he runs his hand through her hair.

"Hey, 'Gome. Wake up, 'Gome open your eyes. Slowly, that's it," Miroku encourages.

Kagome's eyes flutter open. She raises her hand and rubs her eyes tiredly. Unbeknownst to her it was rather cute, as was the yawn that shortly followed. She sits up rather quickly and slumps forward. Miroku eases her back to a sitting position.

"Take her upstairs, she needs to get ready for classes as do you," Sesshomaru orders.

"Ngh, I can walk perfectly fine, onii-sama. 'Roku doesn't need to carry me," Kagome mentions through another yawn.

"Yeah, well maybe I like carrying you," Miroku says picking her up, and watching as a blush forms on his sister's face.

Kagome's face flushes, and she hides it by pressing her face against his shoulder. She lets him carry her upstairs but kicks him out of her room so she can get ready.

 _Author's Note: Chapter Five is done. Chapter six will have Kagome and Miroku start classes. As always review, I like to know if I'm doing okay or if the story is crap. Thanks. Love, Saya._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Pain**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

 **Special thanks to Jyre Alcon, for being the first to review on chapter 5. There's a poll on my profile. Vote for who you want Kagome to end up with.**

Miroku enters his room. He takes a few steps before sinking to his knees. He gasps out in slow painful breaths. He rips his staff off the necklace, returning it to full size and leans against the door. His aura rages about him, blue but red slowly overtaking it. His hands spasms and burns as claws attempt to rip out of them. It was getting worse. He takes a deep breath and stands. He walks over to the mirror. His hair was unbound, and his left eye was turning red while the right remained violet. He shook, sick of looking at the result of the attack, sick of everything, he punches the mirror. Shards get into the cut, and the wound bleeds freely. Miroku doesn't bother picking out the shards and watches in fascination as the wound heals over. He goes to the bathroom and washes away the blood. He pulls his hair back and sighs, as his aura and eyes turn back to normal. He puts on the uniform and shrinks the staff attaching it back on the necklace.

Miroku walks out of the room, and sees Kagome in the uniform, leaning on the wall. She looks him over, carefully, sensing nothing wrong, embraces him. He smiles and hugs her back.

"I'm surprised no weapons," Miroku comments.

"So you think," Kagome replies with a smile.

Kagome runs ahead of him to the staircase. She tilts her head to the side for a minute, considering something. She looks back at her twin before smirking devilishly. She hops up on the rail and crouches. Miroku stands at the top of the stairs. Staying crouched she slides all the way down the rail before flipping off of it. Miroku walks down the stairs chuckling.

"Imouto, otouto, I must get going. Please behave yourselves. Kagome?" Sesshomaru says turning to Kagome.

"Hm," she responds, attempting to get a piece of pocky from Senri.

"I have a feeling she's not listening," Miroku says.

"Senri. That's no fair, I can't reach," whines Kagome.

"Stretch, or jump," he grins around, the pocky in his mouth.

"Senri, please. It's not my fault you're a giant," she pouts.

"Sis," Miroku teases, "it's the other way around. You're abnormally short."

"I'll deal with you later. Senri," she continues reaching for the pocky.

Senri chuckles and move back, raising his arm higher. Kagome sighs, but a mischievous look appears in her eyes. She moves away from Senri, then launches herself at him. He falls back, but catches her. She more or less straddles him, her long hair becoming a dark curtain. She leans down barely pressing her lips against his. She crosses the room, in a flash, the pocky Senri had dangling out of his mouth was currently doing the same from Kagome's.

Miroku was clutching his head in his hands and growls were erupting from his throat. Kagome's eyes widen, and she flits over to his side. She gets him to stand and the two disappear into a side room, Sesshomaru trailing behind. She locks the door and throws up a barrier.

"I knew it! I knew you were lying to me. Miroku, how am I supposed to help you with this, if you don't talk to me?" Kagome mutters.

Her hands glow pink as she pushes Miroku down. She sits on top of him, one glowing hand on his heart and the other on the bite wound. For the first time ever his reiki reacts badly with hers, she is thrown into a wall from the blast.

"Why did that happen?" Sesshomaru questions.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kagome says, shaking her head.

She goes over to Miroku and examines him more thoroughly. She sees the raised flesh in his hand. She plucks a dagger off of her charm bracelet, and slices Miroku's palm open. She quickly plucks out the shards and heals the wound. She climbs back on him her hands glow brighter this time as she forces her reiki into him. His aura flares, Kagome watches as the red disappears from his aura.

"Nii-san, wake up. 'Roku, it's over," Kagome verbalizes softly.

Kagome stands up shakily, healing Miroku like that has always taken a lot out of her. Miroku sits up and gathers Kagome into his arms. He presses his face into her hair. He picks up the dagger and puts it back on the bracelet. He carries her out of the room.

"I truly do need to leave, try to have that little problem taken care of sooner next time," Sesshomaru says, he places a hand on Miroku's shoulder, squeezing lightly, and places a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Onii-sama, when are they getting out of prison?" Kagome asks, peering up through her dark lashes.

"You'll know," he replies mysteriously.

Kaname sighs, this girl was such a pain. He knew he didn't have all of his memories, and this little slip of girl for some reason made him curious. She unknowingly tugged on his subconscious trying to force the memories to appear. All he's remembered since her arrival, is laughter, bubbly, happy laughter, and someone dancing away from him in a field of flowers, he can never see her face. He stands, and the others follow after him. It was time for classes.

"Is it always so loud?" Kagome inquires.

"The girls do get a bit rowdy," Takuma replies.

The gates open, the screams increase in pitch and volume. Then the whispers start. Miroku's eyes stray to the Kiryu heir, the one they had been told was dead. Hanabusa was making things worse by 'shooting' his fans.

"Idol-senpai, shoot me too," one of them yells.

"I wonder how long it'll take," muses Miroku.

"What?" Akatsuki asks, even Ruka turns towards Miroku.

"For my twin's uh, personality change so to speak," says Miroku, "just watch."

"Oh, wow, he shot that girl. The new one," the fan girls begin to whisper louder.

"Hmph, no one can resist my charms," Hanabusa smiles.

"Keep pointing that finger at me and I'll break it," Kagome utters, quietly.

"Perhaps you should do something," Takuma suggests worriedly.

"I'd rather not," Miroku replies.

"Fighting is prohibited, Taisho-san," Yuuki says as she pushes the girls back.

Miroku appears by his twin's side, "You couldn't just let it slide this once, could you? Yuuki-chan."

"No, she can't. Neither will I for that matter," Zero says darkly.

"He doesn't remember, how boring. _She_ just let me out too. Shame, really perhaps another time Zero Kiryu," Kagome pouts, tracing her fingers along Zero's jaw line.

"Don't touch me," he jerks away from her.

"I doubt memories will come into play, this time. It's more of the impossibility of the matter," Miroku states.

"It hurts, doesn't it? I could help, for a price," Kagome smirks, before turning to find Kaname's eyes on her, "Princeling, is something wrong? You seem perturbed."

"Princeling?" Zero asks.

"It's what 'Gome calls the pureblood bloodsucker," Miroku whispers.

"Why?" Zero responds.

"The Princeling hates it when I call him that, even though it's true. For someone of his status it's an insult. Kiryu-san, you've caught even my interest, a very difficult thing to do. Though _she_ won't like it," Kagome explains.

"You usually wait until that time, why come out now?" Miroku questions his sister quietly.

"Keep walking. Princeling if you continue to stare at my body, then I will do something about and I highly doubt you'll find pleasure in it," Kagome says.

"To answer that nii-chan, it would make _her_ upset, more so than _she_ already is. _She_ was simply put, too weak to stop me," Kagome replies.

Finally, the prefects leave and they go to their class. Kagome is perched on top of a desk, while Miroku is sitting at the desk his twin is perched on. Kagome closes her eyes. Miroku looks up, as if he heard something. Kagome's eyes open and she smiles, but she doesn't look like Kagome. This smile isn't pure, or innocent, instead it looks dark, like a twisted mockery of the usual smile.

"Kuran, my twin and I need to leave campus for a bit, Headmaster Cross is already aware," Kagome says out of the blue.

Kaname nods his consent, staring after her. There was just something familiar about that girl. Hanabusa mutters about the girl's sudden change. Kagome smirks and hops out of the open window. Miroku follows.

"Takuma, Akatsuki follow them," Kaname orders.

Just outside of the school, Kagome stops. She turns back to the school expectantly. Miroku sees the struggle taking place within his twin. The shift in her aura was immense. Kagome sinks to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Miroku watches with pained eyes. She wasn't like that before, he wanted to know what the hell happened to make his twin go through this.

"I'm fine. Let's go 'Roku," Kagome says, standing up, finally back to normal.

She and Miroku take off again, Takuma and Akatsuki getting just the briefest glimpse of white blurs. They follow after them, they end up in a village. Having just lost the twins from sight Takuma and Akatsuki turn down an alley. From the rooftops two sets of eyes watch them, one sapphire and the other violet.

"They're going to mess this up. Don't they know anything?" Kagome whispers darkly.

"A bunch of bloodsuckers knowing how to hunt demons, funny 'Gome," Miroku replies just as quiet.

Kagome sighs and hops down. She appears behind Akatsuki and Takuma. She grabs the back of their jackets and pulls them up to the rooftops. Miroku has his hand over Akatsuki's mouth and a knife at his throat. Kagome, does the same with Takuma.

"Stay silent, don't ask questions. Don't get involved or in my way," Kagome breathes.

She moves away from them and closes her eyes. Miroku watches the area around them, looking for the smallest of movements. Her eyes snap open, she grins and takes a sword off the bracelet, and it shines in the light of the half moon. Kagome drops from the rooftops landing in the alleyway.

"What are they and how many?" Miroku whispers.

"Rat youkai, twenty at most," Kagome replies, watching them as they scurry in the shadows.

Her sword glows pinks for a few seconds. She whirls it above her head, whistling through the air as it cuts through the demons like butter. Blood splatters, everywhere except where Kagome stands. She flicks the blood off her blade before taking a dagger out of the sheath she has hidden under her skirt. Her wrist flicks out, and a screech is heard. Miroku jumps down with the other two.

Kagome bends down eyeing the demon carefully. It whimpers, before sneering. Miroku sighs and brushes a stray lock back from Kagome's face.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Kagome questions.

"Little miko bitch," the rat spits.

"Just kill it 'Gome," Miroku responds.

"If you don't want to watch then leave," she snaps back at him, "I asked you a question."

"Just traveling through," the creature replies.

"Really," Kagome twists the dagger further into the demon's shoulder, "try again."

"Energy, a huge energy source flared in this area," the rat screams.

"That's more like it. Where's your master?" Kagome coos softly.

"No master, I, we don't have one," the rat verbalizes, before Kagome could have a reason to further harm it.

"I don't like that answer. You're lying, I, we know how your kind works. Pack mentality but you must be summoned by a contract," Kagome responds, twisting the blade counter-clockwise.

"Don't know Master! Don't know," the rat youkai cries pathetically.

"Shame, I have no doubts that your master whoever it is will come looking for you. I'm going to leave a message for him. Is that okay?" Kagome inquires, sounding gentle.

Kagome rips the blade out, and carves a message in the youkai's back. She wipe the blood off and sheathes the dagger.

"Go, leave or we might just have to find you again," Miroku says darkly.

The demon hightails it out of there. Kagome gets up and turns to leave. Miroku grabs her arm and gazes into her eyes. Deeming everything was fine he let her go.

"What was that?" Takuma asks.

"Demon. Rat demon to be exact. Annoying in large groups but easy to pick off either way. They're lower level demons. Easiest to destroy," Kagome responds in a monotone.

"We should head back," Miroku states.

Kagome nods, and the four take off for the Academy. Kagome stops outside the gates. Miroku stands beside her. Akatsuki looks at her questioningly.

"I know neither of you want to lie to the Princeling, but you'll regret saying anything if you do," Kagome threatens before going to class.

Takuma and Akatsuki get there before the twins. Yagari looks up when they walk in. He sighs, fingers twitching. He lets the two take their seats.

"Glad you could finally join us. Names?" Yagari says.

The twins look at one another before responding, "It's been eight years, and we never thought you'd forget but then again Kiryu-san doesn't remember either."

"Explain," demands Yagari.

"I'd rather not," Miroku says with a smirk.

"Sensei, there's a time and place for everything, this is not either of those things though," Kagome giggles.

"Taisho, do you really not trust us?" Kaname asks.

"I'm not going to lie, Princeling; that's part of it. The other is I believe that Yagari would feel better if he had his rifle in his hands," Kagome smiles mockingly at Kaname.

"How do you know I use a rifle?" Yagari questions.

"Your hands, the amount of callouses and the areas they're located in say rather clearly that you use a rifle," Miroku replies.

"You two are just know-it-alls, aren't you?" Yagari states.

"Not really. It's more of being aware of all those surrounding you," Kagome says, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"What were you doing?" Kaname asks.

"Mm, hunting. Wonder if the message was delivered?" She states bored.

The twins sit in class, only answering when asked directly. Finally, they can go back to the dorms. Kagome skips out of the classroom. Rima, looks at her curiously before shrugging.

"What the hell is with her?" Hanabusa mutters.

"Nothing," Miroku replies, looking back at Hanabusa.

"People don't go through such drastic personality changes," Hanabusa states.

"It's no concern of yours, keep butting into our business, and it won't just be your pureblood getting his ass kicked," Miroku grunts.

"Would it be safe to assume something happened to Kagome in the past that would've created this second personality?" Takuma asks.

Miroku laughs, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

His phone vibrates, Miroku pulls it out and looks at the message. He sighs, and quickens his pace back to the dorms. He enters the living room and spots Kagome sitting on the window sill, sketch book out and eyes closed.

"Nee-san, I have to leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Onii-sama hasn't informed me of that yet," Miroku tells her softly.

"Just you this time, right? Be safe and make sure you come back. Okay, 'Roku?" Kagome replies standing and hugging her twin.

"Of course. 'Gome try and get some sleep, will you?" He responds, pressing his face into her hair as he embraces her tighter.

Miroku smiles sadly, not wanting to part from his twin. However orders are orders especially if they're from a certain silver haired taiyoukai. Kagome waves, before going back to her sketch book. She draws _them_ again, she can't seem to truly ever get either one out of her mind.She missed the pair terribly, just seeing the Princeling hurts, especially knowing that he doesn't even remember her.

She jumps in surprise as a cool hand touches her face, just under her eyes. Seiren tilts her head to the side before wiping away Kagome's tears. Her grey eyes hold a hint of curiosity.

"Why are you crying, miko?" Seiren asks quietly.

"Don't! Don't call me that. I'm not really sure as to why I'm crying," Kagome responds, harshly at first, her tone softening at the end.

Seiren nods before disappearing to watch her King from the shadows. Kagome chuckles sadly, putting the sketch book away. She berates herself on how foolish she is. Of course _he_ wouldn't remember her, she already lost Takeru, and now her Kaname was gone.

"You okay?" Akatsuki asks as he and the others appear.

"Fine," Kagome clips.

She stands, and walks past them, planning to head up to her room. She runs into what she believes a wall. She realizes it wasn't a wall when warm hands wrap around her waist, keeping her upright. She looks up and gazes into rusty mahogany eyes. She immediately pulls away from Kaname. Her upper lips curls and she lets out a snarl.

"Don't touch me, bloodsucker," Kagome growls.

Kaname steps to the side to allow her through, a small smile on his face. He had an idea as to what the Taisho heirs were. Now all he needed was proof.

 _Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed followed or favorited. I have 13 followers for Shikon Knight, some that review and others that don't. But that's okay because at least I hope and think you guys are reading this. Remember to vote for who Kagome should end up with. Yes I know it's shorter than the last chapter but it's hard to continue writing such long chapters, especially since I'm in college. Love y'all, Saya._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares, the Truth Comes Out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha**

 _Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and work. Continue to vote for who Kagome should be paired with._

Kagome goes upstairs, she changes into a black lacy nightgown. She knew what happened earlier, she always remembers when that darker side comes out. If only she had been stronger, then everyone wouldn't have died. She sits on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She replaced her pillow and drew the blanket up to her chin.

 _ **Kagome's Memories**_

 _ **Kagome looked around the campfire silently. Sesshomaru finally decided to merge their groups, something Inuyasha was against until she sat him numerous times. Her little Shippo wasn't so little anymore, she sighed knowing that the last battle would be coming soon.**_

 _ **"Miko, are you alright?" Sesshomaru's deep baritone echoes through the night.**_

 _ **"Fine, just thinking," Kagome replies.**_

 _ **Sango looks up at Kagome. She was in pain. Sango nudges Miroku. He glances in Kagome's direction before nodding. All of a sudden, Kagome stood. An arrow already in her bow as she holds it up to the incoming threat. Two men, god-like men stood in the clearing. Kagome mewls in surprise, throwing her bow down and running over to the pair.**_

 _ **"It's been too long," the blonde whispers into her ear as she throws herself at him.**_

 _ **"Takeru, I've missed you," Kagome replies.**_

 _ **Takeru lowers Kagome to the ground. She turns and bows to the one with russet hair. He steps forward, fingers hooking under her chin and lifting it up.**_

 _ **"Kagome, there is no need to bow to me. We've discussed this before," the russet says.**_

 _ **Kagome raises her head and smiles breathtakingly at the russet, "But Kaname you're a King."**_

 _ **"I am also a friend, yes?" Kaname replies.**_

 _ **"Of course," Kagome says, dragging the pair towards the others.**_

 _ **"We meet again, Sesshomaru of the West," Kaname inclines his head towards the taiyoukai.**_

 _ **"Vampire King," Sesshomaru greets in response.**_

 _ **"Actually, there's a reason we're here. It's not just a visit," Takeru says.**_

 _ **"Well it can wait 'til tomorrow. We've all had a long day," Inuyasha mutters, eyes on Kagome.**_

 _ **Kagome prepares for bed. As do the others. Sesshomaru keeps watch, eyes always traveling but they land on the miko quite often. The two vampires kept an eye on the girl as well. She lays there sleeping, her kit entwined in her arms. Her sapphire eyes flash open and she stifles a scream by biting her lower lip. Takeru is by her side in an instant, removing her from the sleeping bag and cradling her in his arms. Takeru brings the girl over to Kaname. She rests in between the two vampires. Takeru's arms wrap around her waist as her head leans against Kaname's chest. Kaname runs his hand through her black silk-like hair.**_

 _ **"Does she not love beings like myself?" Kaname sighs quietly, bringing his face closer to the top of her head, smelling her sweet scent.**_

 _ **"The miko loves all. She holds feelings for both of you. She seems to be choosing Takeru due to your station. She doesn't feel worthy. Kagome more than likely cares greatly about the both of you, she hurts every time she sees you," Sesshomaru informs the pair.**_

 _ **"Then why does it feel like she's choosing?" Takeru questions.**_

 _ **"Simple, she's preparing herself for Kaname's rejection because it will bring her more pain than any has before," Sesshomaru replies.**_

 _ **"Lord Kaname, I will not force her to choose," Takeru declares his intentions.**_

 _ **"I do not wish for her to choose between us either. Takeru, you were the only one who I can truly call a friend. She will be upset," Kaname says.**_

 _ **"I'm going to travel a bit. I will have the nobles send a new guard. Thank you," Takeru bows to his lord.**_

 _ **"Mm, no Takeru don't leave," Kagome mumbles half asleep.**_

 _ **"Perhaps, it's best if you stay until the morning," the Western Lord verbalizes.**_

 _ **End of Kagome's Memories.**_

Senri looks at Kagome as she tosses and turns in pain. Akatsuki runs a hand through his hair. Hanabusa looks on in contemplation. Yet another scream comes from the small girl.

"Why does she scream?" Kaname asks in the brief silence, none having heard him slip into the room.

Hanabusa jumps in surprise, "I believe she has nightmares."

"Still, it sounds horrible. I just wish there was something we could do to ease her pain," Takuma replies.

"According to her twin, she normally sleeps next to someone. She still gets the nightmares but she is able to sleep soundly sometimes," Senri replies.

"How odd," Kaname comments.

Senri sighs, climbing into bed. He lays next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her. She calms almost instantly. Akatsuki chuckles, seeing how Kagome places her head on Senri's chest.

"See, her rest is more peaceful," Senri says softly.

"Mmm, no. No! Miroku! Miroku, don't leave," Kagome mumbles.

Sapphire blue eyes open, Kagome bounds out of Senri's arms, flipping and landing on the other side of the room in a crouch. Senri gets out of bed, while Takuma slowly approaches Kagome.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male says as he appears in the room.

The male has long black hair in a braid and blue eyes. There's a purple star tattooed on his forehead. He seems pretty laid back. He opens his arms as Kagome throws herself into them. He carries her over to the bed.

"I missed you so much Ban," she whispers, keeping her face hidden.

"I missed you too. Which one was it?" He asks, rubbing circles into her back.

"It was different this time. It was Miroku and Sango, but they… they…" Kagome trails off, tears rolling down her face.

"Ssh, it's alright. It's over with. I know you miss them," the male says, wiping her tears away.

"Kagome, your brother is still alive. I'm not too sure why you're crying about it," Hanabusa mutters in his confusion.

"Idiots," the male hisses.

"Do you want to know why she has nightmares every single night? She watched almost all her loved ones die. She was forced to see them murdered right in front of her. That's not something one can ever forget. Her best friend Sango died in the arms of her lover, Miroku who soon perished afterwards. Even if things like this happened several years ago, it still hurts. She's already watched Miroku die once, she's doesn't want to watch it again," the male glares at the others in the room.

"Bankotsu, it's been awhile. Four years I believe, thanks for taking care of 'Gome. Sesshou-nii had me deal with somethings," Miroku says, leaning against the door.

"Just doing my job. Speaking of which, if you hurt Kagome again in any way, then I'll find a way to kill you, pureblood," Bankotsu threatens.

"Again?" Kaname questions.

"The bastard lost his memories, more like sealed them. Technically he doesn't know Kagome. She's suffered enough at the hands of your kind. It'd be in your best interest to stay away from my sister," Miroku utters disdainfully.

"Explain," Kaname demands.

"Kuran, are you incapable of the simple awareness that I can kill you? So can Kagome, for that matter," Miroku replies.

"A mere human can't kill Lord Kaname" Hanabusa boasts.

"You're right, but I have a feeling that Kagome and Miroku aren't human," Takuma says.

"It hurts, he's so much like Takeru," Kagome whimpers.

"Just go back to sleep," Miroku says, sitting on the bed.

Kagome shakes her head, no. Her hands tighten their grip on Bankotsu's shirt. He sighs, pulling her closer. Miroku tousles her hair and drapes a blanket over her. Miroku smiles, as Kagome nuzzles into Bankotsu's side.

"She keeps mentioning a Takeru. Who is he?" Akatsuki asks.

Takuma blanches, "Actually I've been doing a bit of research since that name's come up before. She's mistaken me for him many times."

"No, kidding. You look a lot like him, or so I'm told. I've never met the guy," Bankotsu responds.

"Then how do you know about him?" Hanabusa comments.

"We just do," Miroku says, attempting to end the conversation.

"He suspects, I can see Kiryu-san in the morning, right 'Roku?" Kagome mumbles voice laced with sleep.

"Whatever you want 'Gome," Miroku replies.

"I swear you're obsessed with that boy," Hanabusa declares.

"Nope, just miss him. It's been a long time," she responds with a yawn.

"We kind of grew up together, for whatever reason he was led to believe that we perished," Miroku says, making a shooing motion for the others to leave.

They leave but Kaname glances back at Kagome before the door closes. He sighs, almost annoyed by not getting information. Miroku perches on the side of Kagome's bed watching her with his violet eyes. He puts a hand on the side of his neck, eyes beginning to glow red. His canines elongate. Kagome wakes, her eyes widening. She throws herself at Miroku, who catches her in a tight embrace.

"It's the thirst isn't it? 'Roku, bite me," Kagome demands, moving her hair to the other side of her neck.

He shakes his head no. She bares her throat to him. The red glow overtakes the remaining violet in his eyes. He grips her tightly before his fangs pierce her neck. He drinks deeply. Her blood was more than satisfactory. It was so pure and rich. A rivulet of blood runs down the side of her neck, as he releases her. She laughs as he catches it with his tongue. She rests in his arms.

"Better?" Kagome asks.

"How often does he need to do it?" Bankotsu questions.

"The attacks have become much more frequent. He needs to feed every month now. It used to be longer," Kagome replies, her head tilted down.

"It's not your fault, 'Gome. You know that," Miroku replies, eyes turning back to violet.

"I know. I'm working on a cure," Kagome says, lifting her face so sapphire collides with violet.

"Come on, both of you need to sleep," Bankotsu murmurs.

Kagome climbs into bed and looks expectantly at Miroku. He grins and joins the two. Kagome wakes, turning her body. She looks at Miroku. Kagome comes closer to him and cuddles with him.

"You've been asleep for a while," Bankotsu says.

"Mm, I know. 'Roku, we have class," Kagome whispers, running her fingers in his hair.

Miroku sighs, getting up out of bed. Kagome smiles before going to the bathroom. She comes out in a fuzzy black robe, with dripping hair. Bankotsu sits on the bed smirking. Miroku is in his room changing. Kagome changes into uniform, but she wears black knee length boots instead of shoes. Kagome twists her hair up, pinning it with two ornamental daggers.

"You ready 'Gome?" Miroku asks leaning against the door.

"Yeah," Kagome responds, grabbing her bag.

"I've got to report to Sesshomaru. See you around," Bankotsu says, disappearing from sight.

Kagome bounds down the stairs, colliding into Akatsuki. He easily prevents her from falling. Miroku follows his twin, chuckling at her boundless energy.

"You're very cheery, this morning," Hanabusa comments.

"If you don't like it then bite me," Kagome replies, sticking her tongue out.

"No, I'd very much prefer it, if they didn't bite you," Miroku states.

"If one of them does, it just means I can kill them," Zero says closing the door, hand on his gun.

"Kiryu-san," Miroku greets.

Kagome turns, smiling at Zero. Her smile was pure and filled with love. Kagome hugs Zero, before releasing him with a smirk.

"Hello, Zero. How are you?" Kagome asks.

"Fine," he responds.

"Why are you here?" Ruka sneers.

"Kaien never told you, right?" Kagome says, pulling Zero over to one of the couches.

"I'm going to find Yuuki, she'll wish to know," Miroku sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Zero inquires.

"Yagari only suspects, though it's a different one than what Takuma has," Kagome says, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kagome-san? Are you okay?" Yuuki's voice infiltrates the room before she appears with Miroku.

"I'm fine, please sit," Kagome verbalizes.

Miroku sits on the other side of Kagome. Yuuki sits by Zero. A corner of Kagome's mouth lifts up in a half smile, as she observes Kaname's behavior. His eyes follow all of Yuuki's movements.

"Zero, when you saw us arrive you hissed at us, no?" Kagome asks.

"Why is that? Did we remind you of two people who should be dead?" Miroku finishes.

"I was friends with twin hunters from the Asano family. They perished in an attack years ago," Zero mutters.

"Zero, look at me," Kagome pauses until he does so, "I assure you the Asanos died that night. As far as the Association knows you are truly one of the last heirs of vampire hunter families. We'd like to keep it that way. Truly the Asano bloodline has disappeared completely."

"No," Zero roars, standing up and glaring.

"I told you he'd react badly," Miroku yawns.

"I don't s understand. The Asanos died years ago. Even if it is possible that you two are the heirs, why is Kiryu acting like this?" Hanabusa says.

"Tell me it's not true. It can't be," Zero mumbles, eyes still glinting.

Kagome stands, wrapping her arms around Zero's neck. She just holds him like that. Finally, Zero sits back down tugging Kagome with him. She just smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I can understand your dislike for purebloods now, I'm sorry," Takuma says, head hanging low.

"Don't be. Fate just handed us a more difficult path to deal with, it's not as impossible as you make it seem," Miroku replies.

"Is that why blood doesn't bother the two of you?" Takuma questions.

"Oh, gods, no. We grew up around it, Takuma. Seriously, my first memories are of it. Besides growing up and always being attacked kind of involves enough blood to make a person used to it," Kagome states.

"So, you don't uh…" Takuma starts.

Miroku interrupts, "That's no business of yours and no."

"Why? Why did it happen to you?" Zero breathes.

"From what little I've been able to find, the pureblood that attacked us had been observing us for days. He decided to spare the two of us," Kagome says darkly.

"Um, I don't understand," Yuuki says.

"When a family of hunters is targeted by a pureblood, everyone dies. The Asano lineage has all but disappeared because the last two surviving heirs are tainted by the blood of a vampire," Kagome explains.

"They didn't do the same to Zero though," Yuuki protests.

"Zero's not a threat," the twins say in unison.

"Oh and Takuma, if you ever want to talk about your discoveries all you need to do is ask," Kagome mentions.

"What was Takeru to you?" Kaname demands.

"That's no business of yours, Princeling," Kagome growls.

"Kuran, just drop it. You know as well as I that 'Gome didn't get a peaceful sleep, provoking her could mean the end of your life," Miroku responds.

"Oh, Headmaster Cross wished for me to tell you that class was canceled tonight," Yuuki remembers.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Zero says, shaking her limp body.

Kagome's eyes are closed and she looks to be in a dream of sorts. Miroku stands, taking Kagome into his arms. He looks back at Zero as if telling him to follow. Kagome is placed on her bed.

"It's the anniversary of that _night_ ," Miroku leans over her, running his hands through her hair.

 _Author's Note: Thanks for the continued support. Review, PM ask questions, I love hearing from my fans. Always Love, Saya._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: What She Means**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

Kaname sighs, looking out the window and twirling a chess piece between his fingers. Kagome still remained an enigma, it bothered him. He could clearly hear the whimpers she makes while she sleeps. Not even Seiren has been of much help.

 _Kaname's Memories_

 _A girl ran away from him, not in fear, but as a game. He was surprised, after all this time she still acted as if it was normal to befriend a vampire, much less the king of them._

 _"Kagome, you're going to fall," he called out to the dark haired beauty._

 _"That's why you're here. You will catch me if I fall, right Kaname?" Kagome responds, turning her sapphire eyes on to him._

 _"Always," he says, smiling._

 _"Takeru's worried. He thinks I should be locked away for the battle," Kagome mentions._

 _"I'm inclined to agree with him," Kaname says, catching Kagome._

 _"I can't, you know that. It's my responsibility to fix what I broke," Kagome relaxes against Kaname._

 _"Yes, because you're the Shikon Miko. It is a great responsibility," he mutters blowing on the back of her neck._

 _Kagome shivers, making Kaname smile. Takeru walks into the clearing. He smiles when he sees Kagome. His green eyes meet Kaname's. He nods his head._

 _"How's our little miko doing?" Takeru teases, ruffling Kagome's hair._

 _"I'm not little," she pouts._

 _"I disagree with that. Even Sesshomaru says you're little," Takeru laughs._

 _It didn't matter, not to Kaname. She was beautiful, pure, one of the few he could truly care about. Kagome was his, whether or not she knew it. He had been discussing with Sesshomaru about the benefits of turning her. The taiyoukai had said to give her the choice._

 _"Kagome, would you ever become a vampire?" Takeru asks out of the blue._

 _"No, I wouldn't be able to watch any more loved ones die, especially if I had to outlive them," she responds with a yawn._

 _Kaname pulls her closer to him. He stands, carrying the girl back to her friends. Takeru eyes the others warily, still not trusting them. As Kaname went to set Kagome down, she clung tighter to him._

 _"Don't leave me alone," Kagome murmurs._

 _"Never," Kaname swears._

 _End of Kaname's Memories_

Kaname wakes, hearing a knock on his door. The door opens and Seiren walks in. She stands, waiting as always.

"How long have you known?" Kaname asks her.

"Since they arrived, had I not realized that she was attempting to keep the past where it should be I would've told you," Seiren responds.

"I'm glad she's back. I never thought I would ever be able to see her again," Kaname states.

"However, the fact that she goes around by that dog's name is troublesome. I won't lose you again. Not this time, Kagome," Kaname smiles, eyes glowing red.

Miroku sighs, leaning against the wall. Watching as his twin moans in pain, not being able to do anything. He clenches his fist in anger. Zero stands beside him, watching in silence. Violet eyes meet lilac, the violet searching for something.

"She was bitten as well. She's seen so much death and pain. She's, I, we are not the same people we used to be. Don't expect too much from her. She wants to help you," Miroku says.

"How far has it developed?" Zero asks.

"That's the problem. I don't think it has. 'Gome's never shown any of the signs. It's as if it doesn't affect her. Takuma, I know you're there. Leave Kuran behind," Miroku responds turning to the door.

"I truly am sorry. What's wrong with Kagome?" Takuma asks, entering the room alone.

"I'm not sure. Shippo and Sesshou-nii always were there when this would happen," Miroku mutters, eyes narrowed.

Takuma looks down at Kagome, "That must hurt. I know you probably don't like vampires, but I don't think this should happen to anyone."

"Mm, 'Roku," Kagome murmurs.

"Yes, 'Gome," Miroku responds, moving closer to her.

"It hurts, 'Roku, so much. Make it stop," she whimpers, curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry 'Gome. I know it hurts, you don't have much longer to endure, it's almost over," he replies.

"Will her darker personality come out?" Takuma asks.

"It should, but I don't know," Miroku says.

"Poor thing, no one should have to suffer as much as she has," Takuma mutters.

Zero kept his eyes on Kagome's form. She stilled, sitting up slowly. Her sapphire eyes make contact with Zero's. His widen in surprise.

"Tch, something wrong Kiryu?" Kagome says roughly.

"No, what happened?" Zero narrows his eyes.

" _She_ couldn't stop me this time. Not that _she's_ ever really been able to," Kagome smirks.

"Don't give me that look, Kiryu. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you," Miroku sighs.

"Kagome, I have a few questions for you," Takuma starts.

Kagome puts a hand in the air, dismissing him, "I knew Takeru and one other, and we were quite intimate. _She_ cared greatly for the two, if _her_ memories are anything to go by."

"So, you weren't around then?" Takuma asks.

"Ah, no. See I was created by that silly little bauble, in the end. It was horrible for the both of us. _She_ wanted to keep me locked away and I wanted to be free. It was a constant battle, but we finally came to an agreement. Besides once the remainder of the power that bauble holds is absorbed into _her_ , I'll disappear like I never existed," Kagome says, eyes flitting across the room.

"I'm confused," Takuma admits.

" _She'll_ explain it later. The Princeling probably wants to know. So I can't play with Kiryu, but _she_ never said anything about the Princeling," Kagome smirks, getting out of bed.

"Well, I'm going to shower," Kagome says, stretching.

"I'm going to call Sesshou-nii, try not to upset her," Miroku says, leaving the room.

"Good morning, Taisho," Ruka says, gliding by him.

Miroku goes downstairs. He grins at the sight that meets him. Shippo stands in front of Kaname with both swords out and pointing at the pureblood. Hanabusa and Akatsuki had stood prepared for a fight.

"Now, I really don't like the pureblood, but killing him would make Kagome very upset. Besides, there isn't a reason for you to kill him yet," Miroku comments.

"Kagome's coming down," Takuma says as he and Zero walk into the living room.

"As amusing as this is, I think I'd like to kill the Princeling myself. You know, make things more intimate. It's no less than what he deserves, especially after what he did to _her_ ," Kagome lilts in a dark voice.

"Kagome," Shippo greets, backing away from the pureblood.

"Kagome, how was your night?" Kaname asks, turning towards her.

"Painful, as always. Did you finally get your memories back Princeling?" Kagome responds.

"Hn," Kaname grunts, turning back to the others.

"How cold, I just want to play a little, like _she_ used to do. Oh, wait that wasn't playing, how silly of me to forget. Instead of doing the reasonable thing, you went and pursued after _her_ only to cause _her_ more heartbreak by sealing yourself away after _she_ lost him," Kagome sneers.

"Kagome? What are you talking about?" Rima asks.

"Just something the Princeling did that he shouldn't have. I ought to kill you for it, but even after all this time _she_ still likes you. Don't give me that look, Princeling. You've lost the chance, others will fill the void that you two left," Kagome breathes, eyes glinting.

"I doubt that," Kaname responds.

"As long as I'm around, you will never be with _her_ ," hisses Kagome.

"Perhaps, it's better if you leave Kagome-san alone. Just for the time being, Kaname-sama," Takuma suggests.

"It's the last night, isn't it?" Shippo turns toward Kagome.

"Something like that," she grins.

Kagome throws a dark look at Kaname. He smirks in return. A mischievous glint enters Kagome's eyes. She walks over to Senri and sits in his lap, his arms wrap around her, steadying her. She smiles, snuggling closer to him. Rima walks over and sits beside Senri, playing with Kagome's hair.

"Sorry, Kiryu. Like I said I'm not allowed to play with you. _She_ , didn't mention any of the others, though," Kagome smirks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaname growls.

"Whatever I want, Princeling. You have no claim on me or _her_. You lost that right all those years ago. Try to claim us, and you'll regret it," Kagome replies, angrily.

"Wait, Kagome. You've met Lord Kaname before?" Hanabusa asks.

"Unfortunately," she responds, sticking a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"I see you told the Kiryu heir," Shippo comments.

"Mhm. He deserves to know the truth," Kagome says, eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Tired?" Miroku teases.

"Fuck off, nii-san," Kagome rests her head on Senri's shoulder.

"Temper, temper. You've always had a short fuse and foul mouth," Miroku sighs happily.

"No, I haven't," she grins.

"Short temper, yes. Foul mouthed? That's more of a recent development," Shippo says.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she complains, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Actually Sesshomaru sent me here. He'll be sending others as well," Shippo states, eyes never leaving Kagome's form.

"Ban's coming back?" Kagome smiles, relaxing against Senri.

"Why doesn't someone give me a good reason my Kagome is sitting with a goddamn bloodsucker?" Bankotsu asks as he appears with two others.

"Because we like Senri," Kagome speaks in the plural.

"Hey, it could be worse. She could be affectionate with the pureblood instead," Miroku says.

"Ugh, you just have to attempt to piss me off. 'Roku, I'm not going to be with the Princeling, besides he already has someone," Kagome states.

Kagome's eyes widen, she moves away from Senri. Shippo easily sweeps her off of her feet. He carries her to her room. Bankotsu, the two still in their cloaks, and Miroku follow after him. Shippo sets Kagome down on her bed.

Pain courses through Kagome's body. A dark purple light glows from her chest, where the Shikon Jewel resides. Bright pink light soon follows, absorbing the darker light. Eventually the light fades, and Kagome glows pink. She trembles, her lips part in a silent scream. The glow slowly diminishes, leaving Kagome. She curls up in a ball, still trembling.

 _Author's Note: I know I'm evil leaving a cliff hanger. Review, PM, ask questions, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Remember I'm in college, it's difficult to find time to write. Love always, Saya._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Takuma's Discovery**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha.**

It's been days and no one has seen Miroku or Kagome. Takuma sighs again, staring at a book. Senri looks over at Takuma, silently he rises.

"She'll be okay, you know. Kagome's strong, whatever happens she'll survive," Rima says, offering pocky to Senri.

"I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to Kagome. She's already been through so much," Takuma responds.

"Actually she's been through more than you'd ever realize. She's still unconscious," Shippo says, leaning on the railing.

"I am however confused. When we first arrived she said there was another pureblood, where is he or she?" Shippo continues.

"I am the only pureblood here," Kaname glares at Shippo.

"Right, cute glare by the way. You've got to remember I grew up with Sesshomaru, so glares are pretty much ineffective," Shippo snickers.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet. You can barely stand," Akatsuki comments, seeing Kagome appear on the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine," she snaps.

"Go back to bed, Kagome," Kaname orders.

Sapphire eyes meet rusty brown, "You are no lord of mine. Do not give me orders."

"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asks.

"In my room, on the floor," Kagome replies.

"Why?" Hanabusa asks.

Shippo, turns and gazes into Kagome's eyes, "Have it your way."

"Ahh, damn it! Put me down," Kagome half yells at Shippo.

"Nope, you're too stubborn to just rest like you should be doing so I get to carry you," he sticks his tongue out.

She rolls her eyes as he sets her down on one of the couches. Takuma sits next to her. Ruka huffs, tossing her hair to the side.

"You know that wasn't very nice, nee-san," Miroku says.

"You were in my way," Kagome shrugs.

"That doesn't make it nice," Miroku comments, sitting on the other side of Kagome.

"So what did Kaname-sama do to make your alter ego hate him?" Takuma asks, cueing the others' interest.

"He betrayed me. He promised to never leave. After the failed attempt of turning me, he left. I already lost so much, lost _him_. It doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past and that's where it should stay," Kagome says, head lowered.

Miroku winds his arms around Kagome, pulling her to his chest. Kaname keeps his eyes locked on to Kagome's form. Shippo sighs, crossing his arms and leaning on a wall.

"Maybe Kaname-sama has changed since you last saw him," Hanabusa says.

"No, he hasn't. He's still the same selfish bastard," Kagome mutters.

"Language Kagome," Shippo chides.

Kagome sits up and arches an eyebrow in disbelief. Miroku laughs, knowing that even though Kagome was sad, that she was also much better than what she had been. Miroku grumbles when Senri plucks Kagome out of his arms.

"I'm not a ragdoll," Kagome pouts.

"More like a porcelain doll," Hanabusa states.

"Senri, please set me down so I can murder Hanabusa," Kagome lilts.

"No," Senri replies, watching Kagome in amusement as she struggles.

"Please, I happen to like you and don't want to hurt you but if you don't let me go you'll leave me with no choice," she squirms in his grasp.

Shippo laughs, finding humor in Kaname's glare. Senri sits in one of the armchairs, adjusting so Kagome can sit comfortably on his lap. She relaxes into him, placing her head on his shoulder. Her sapphire eyes blink tiredly.

"Sleep, 'Gome. Kami know you need it," Miroku says softly.

"No," she yawns.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't like to know that you've been refusing sleep again. Really, 'Gome you need it. You're exhausted, and if you don't rest soon your body is going to give out," Shippo responds, emerald eyes hardening.

"Not tired," Kagome cuddles closer to Senri.

"Then why are you cuddling with Senri?" Miroku asks.

"I'm mad at you and Shippo," Kagome responds, eyes drifting shut.

"She won't sleep for long," Senri states.

"She never does," Shippo says, eyes narrowing on Takuma.

"Let her rest, save your questions for later, Takuma," Miroku smiles gently at the blonde.

The others drift in out of the living room. Miroku stays close by, keeping an eye on his twin curled up in Senri's lap. Senri runs a hand though Kagome's hair, listening to her heart as it beat.

"Senri, don't move," Miroku warns as his sister sits up.

Kagome wails, "Sango. InuYasha."

Kagome shudders, eyes still closed. Twin orbs of sapphire snap open at the feeling of someone's hands rubbing her back. Senri lets go of her as she starts glowing pink. A few burns appear on his hands.

"What's happening?" Hanabusa asks, as he and the others appear in the living room.

Miroku yells, "No, Takuma don't! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Takuma wraps his arms around Kagome's body. He holds her even though he's slowly being purified. Kagome calms, recognizing her brother's reiki in distress. The arms holding her, loosen. Kagome turns, in horror she stares at the burns Takuma's body now has. Kagome sinks to her knees, trying to heal him. Kaname pulls her away and up into his arms.

"There is nothing you can do for him. He needs rest and blood," Kaname says, tightening his grip.

"What are you?" Ruka demands.

"I'm fine Kagome," Takuma says, slowly rising to his knees, "Kagome is a priestess, and Miroku is a priest. They both hold spiritual powers. I've had a theory on that for a while now. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"I'm sorry, Takuma. Forgive me Senri, you were burned as well," Kagome apologizes, head lowered.

"That explains a lot," Akatsuki says, breaking the tension.

"Help me to my room please," Takuma says.

"We'll talk after you've rested Takuma," Miroku promises.

Kaname takes Kagome to his room. He sets her down on his bed. He runs a hand in his hair, turning rusty brown eyes in her direction. She curls herself up, knees to chest. Kaname sits next to her. He goes to tuck her hair behind her ear when she flinches away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Kagome mumbles, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I apologize. I should've known that I would only hurt you in the end. I know now why you rejected me all those years ago. You loved him, Takeru. InuYasha as well," Kaname whispers.

"InuYasha and I were more brother and sister than anything. I loved you as well, I hurt you, both of you and I never meant too," Kagome replies.

"I left when you were most vulnerable, I should've stayed. Perhaps we can give it another try?" Kaname says softly.

"I don't know. I really don't. A part of loves you still even after all you've done. I will always love you but I don't think…I can't. This time there are others, like Yuuki," Kagome shakes her head.

"People like Kiryu?" Jealousy instantly colors Kaname's voice.

"Zero and I are old friends, Kaname. Let's start off as friends, move forward," Kagome smiles.

"Mmm, I can do that," he says reclining on the bed, pulling Kagome with him.

Kaname runs his fingers across Kagome's scar littered body. Tracing them, remembering the past that they shared. He stops at her hips. On each hip is a star shaped scar.

"Where did these come from?" He murmurs.

"The one on my right side has a large scar running up from it. Mistress Centipede did that, ripping the Jewel from my side. I've always had the other one, kind of like a birthmark, but Miroku doesn't have one like it," she responds equally as quiet.

"Interesting. You never did get around to telling me about the ones' on your back," he says.

"Car accident, when I was really little. It killed one my uncles," Kagome shifts, turning towards Kaname.

They stay that way for most of the night. Kaname closes his eyes letting sleep take him. Kagome wakes, slowly and silently getting out of bed. She leaves Kaname's room and heads towards Takuma's. Takuma shares a room with Senri. Kagome sits on the edge of Senri's bed and heals his arms, which were burned. She goes over to Takuma's bed. She heals him as best she can, but the more severe burns linger.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Takuma hisses quietly.

"I hurt you and Senri, so I'm helping you get better," Kagome responds.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine," Takuma says.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asks.

"What? Yes, why?"

"Good, I want you to bite me."

"Kagome, no! I'm not going to bite you."

"Don't make me force you."

Takuma sighs, seeing the stubbornness in Kagome's eyes. He takes her left wrist and bites into it gently. The explosion of flavor on his tongue made Takuma close his eyes. She was so pure, and there was this undeniable thrill he got from tasting her. She tasted like vanilla and jasmine in a beautiful blend. Kagome tasted wonderful, so much that he almost didn't want to stop.

Takuma pulls his mouth away from her wrist, licking the wound so it would seal and catching the last few drops of her lifeblood. He felt great, amazing. A surge of power courses through his veins.

"Takuma? Are you okay now?" Kagome asks sleepily.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm fine now. Thank you," he whispers.

Kagome slumps into him, falling asleep. He arranges her on the bed, fingers brushing against a star shaped scar on her left hip. He looks at it perturbed. He leans back on his bed, reading his great grandfather Takeru's journal. His grandfather fell in love with a human, not just any human but the Shikon Priestess no less. He described the Priestess as raven haired with orbs of sapphire that could shift to have lightning streaks of grey in them. Takeru was describing Kagome, Takuma realizes.

 _Entry from Takeru's Journal_

 _(Takeru's Point of View)_

 _I watched as the raven haired Priestess teased the Inu hanyou. She was truly a wonder, never judging anyone or thing for being what they are. She thankfully wore kimonos now, instead of the odd and revealing ensemble she had worn before._

 _"Are you okay Takeru?" The Priestess asked._

 _"I'm fine, thank you," I replied head lowered._

 _"Okay," she said, turning back to her friends._

 _"There's a hot spring not far from here. Go, I know you want to bathe," the hanyou stated._

 _"I'll go with you for protection," I offered._

 _"Thank you, Takeru. That's very sweet of you," the girl reaches up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to my cheek._

 _I lead the young Priestess to the hot springs. Thinking that she was already in the springs I turned. She wasn't in the springs yet. She throws a smile in my direction before entering the springs. How odd, a priestess shouldn't have that marking. On the Priestess' left hip was a scar in the shape of a star. Only vampires from the Pureblooded Higurashi lineage bared that marking._

 _End of Takeru's Journal Entry_

Takuma snaps the book shut with audible noise. He goes over everything that he knows about Kagome. He can see his ancestor's reasoning. He himself might have believed but the entire Higurashi clan was massacred sixteen and half years ago. It just didn't make sense. Things weren't adding up. Takuma sighs, turning towards Kagome, watching her as she slept peacefully. Eventually falling asleep himself.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I know it's been a while since I last updated but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review, PM, and don't forget to vote for a pairing in the poll. Lots of Love, Saya._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Waking Up and Jealousy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Light pours into Takuma's and Senri's room. Takuma blinks sleepily, stiffening as he realizes the small, dark haired form curled on top of him was Kagome. He sighs, noticing that Senri is awake and staring with a questioning gaze.

"How long has she been here?" Senri asks.

"Since late last night. She healed us," Takuma replies.

"I noticed. You may want to wake her before someone comes looking," Senri suggests.

Kagome curls closer to Takuma and snuggles against his chest. She relishes his warmth, before blinking sleep clouded eyes. Senri chuckles at Kagome.

"Is it really morning already?" She whines.

"Unfortunately," Takuma responds.

"But it is the weekend," Senri adds.

"I'll see you later," Kagome says as she gets up and leaves the room.

Kagome goes back to her room and showers. She dries her hair, and gets dressed. She wears matching blue shorts and a camisole. She sneaks into Miroku's room and steals one of his button up shirts. She puts that on as well, it covers her shorts. Exiting Miroku's room, she goes down the stairs. Spotting her orange haired target, she jumps on his back. Akatsuki laughs, easily turning Kagome around and placing her in his arms. Her sapphire eyes lower, and it just adds to the pout she now sports.

"Well, good morning to you too," Akatsuki smiles.

"You ruined my surprise attack," she pouts back at him.

"You didn't yell surprise," Hanabusa comments.

"Tch, 'course not. If 'Gome yelled surprise then it would be considered rape," Miroku comments, on his way to the kitchen.

Kagome blushes, burying her face into Akatsuki's shoulder, "No, 'Roku, just no."

"What am I not good enough for you?" Akatsuki teases, watching as Kagome's blush deepens.

Instead of responding, she squeaks. She tries to hide her face even more. Senri comes down and takes Kagome out of Akatsuki's arms. Kagome clings to Senri tightly.

"Hey! You just stole Kagome," Akatsuki says.

"You were hogging her. It's my turn now," Senri replies, biting into the pocky Rima offers.

"She's my sister. Do I get a turn?" Miroku asks, toast in hand.

"No," Senri and Akatsuki respond in unison.

"Seems like it is make Kagome blush day," Takuma comments.

"It should be canceled. I'm not having any fun," Kagome verbalizes.

"You're not supposed to. That's kind of the point 'Gome," Miroku says smiling.

"So, who all gets a turn?" Hanabusa asks.

Akatsuki and Senri look at each other and smile. Kagome squirms in Senri's arms. She glances up as the door opens revealing Zero and Yuuki. Zero raises an eyebrow, Yuuki looks around eagerly, but her excitement dies down once she realizes that Kaname isn't around.

"Put me down, please. I won't make any more surprise attacks," Kagome says.

Senri sighs and releases his hold on Kagome. She sends Zero a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Rima tilts her head and follows after Kagome.

"Zero, Yuuki. Miroku, where might your sister be?" Kaname says.

"Kitchen, but you don't want to go in there. I have a feeling that she's going into one of her moods," Miroku replies, watching Zero flinch at the mention.

"You will stay away from her," Kaname demands, eyes on Akatsuki and Senri.

Kagome quietly leaves the kitchen and sneaks up behind Kaname. She gives him a shove, smirking she bounds away from him.

"That was for giving orders. This Kagome likes Senri and Akatsuki, so she will not stay away from them nor will they stay away from her. And if you want a non-poisoned breakfast you won't argue," Kagome says, going back to the kitchen.

"Should I?" Zero questions, looking at Miroku.

"Well, she did burn herself last time. But I don't think so, you know how she gets," Miroku replies.

"Kaname-sama, is something wrong?" Yuuki asks.

"I assure you there's nothing wrong with your bloodsucker, he may be a little green around the edges but he's fine," Miroku smirks.

"Zero? You grew up with Miroku and Kagome, right?" Takuma asks.

"Yeah, why?" Zero responds, warily.

"The twins aren't as forthcoming as we'd like, care to share anything?" Akatsuki intervenes.

"Now, why would I do that? I know Kagome and I'd prefer it if she didn't want me dead," Zero reasons.

"Quit asking questions about me. I can still hear you," Kagome's voice comes from the door.

Three hours later, Kagome walks into the living room. Everyone gets up and goes to the dining room to see a magnificent breakfast prepared. Kagome sits next to Miroku. Kagome suddenly perks up, her head turns as she senses another's approach. Smiling secretively and devilishly, she turns back to her bagel.

"Kagome?" Yuuki starts.

"Yes," Kagome replies, locking her sapphire eyes onto Yuuki.

"I, uh I just wanted to inform that there's going to be a dance next week," Yuuki says.

"A dance that all of the Night class must attend," Kaname continues.

"How interesting," Kagome breathes airily.

Miroku looks over and notices the grimace on Kagome's face. He chuckles, wrapping an arm around her. Multiple pairs of eyes follow the movement.

"It's just a dance, you don't have to look so grim about it," Rima says.

"Kagome isn't really the type to like dances and being all girly," Miroku responds.

"He's right. Growing up, Kagome would rather be outside doing something rather than staying inside just to preserve clothes," Zero laughs as Kagome smacks Miroku.

"Do you have a dress already?" Ruka asks.

"She just found out. I highly doubt she has a dress," Hanabusa states

"No, I have a dress, several actually. However, it's a moot point since I won't be going," Kagome argues.

"It's kind of mandatory," Takuma says gently.

"Still not going," she expresses her distaste quite blatantly.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter," Kaname articulates.

"Great. You do realize because you're attempting to force her into this that she will find a way out of it. Amazing job, bloodsucker," Miroku discloses.

Kagome rises and leaves. She heads up to the roof. She wraps her arms around her legs, staring blankly at the open sky.

 _ **Kagome's Memories:**_

 _ **It was finally here, the final battle. Only two halves of the Shikon no Tama were left. One was around Kagome's neck, the other was inside Naraku's chest where his heart would be.**_

 _ **"Soon, my little priestess. The jewel will be mine," Naraku declares.**_

 _ **"As long as I live I will make sure you cannot have the jewel," Kagome responds.**_

 _ **"I guess it's a good thing I plan on killing you then. Of course you'll die after you watch all of your loved ones die," Naraku smirks.**_

 _ **Kagome stood towards the back of the group, waiting for her chance to hit Naraku. She watched in despair as one of Naraku's tentacles goes to pierce Sango. Miroku having seen what Naraku plans to do leaps in front of his beloved. Tears run down Sango's face, she renews her attack on the spider hanyou with vigor.**_

 _ **Sango was the next to die, cleaved in half. Kirara was next, protecting her mistress' corpse. Kagome had enough, she shot arrows at Naraku slowly purifying him. In one last brave yet stupid attempt InuYasha knocks Kagome away. In doing so, many of Naraku's tentacles pierce through InuYasha killing him.**_

 _ **Kagome having regained her soul from Kikyo just weeks before, Notches one last arrow. It hits Naraku and instantly purifies him, leaving half of the jewel. Kagome picks it up, the jewel instantly turns pink. She puts the two halves together. A bright light fills the clearing. Both Sesshomaru and Shippo move closer to Kagome. Midoriko appears, she surveys the area with a careful glean in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Kagome, please make your wish," Midoriko says.**_

 _ **"No. There's no such thing as a pure wish. Besides the jewel will just twist any wish made," Kagome responds an air of defiance in her voice.**_

 _ **"Very well, the Shikon no Tama will go back to its rightful place," Midoriko responds.**_

 _ **The jewel flies towards Kagome and pierces her chest. She screams in pain. Kagome sinks to her knees. Midoriko slowly approaches Kagome.**_

 _ **"I apologize, until the time comes that the rest of the Shikon no Tama's power dissolves into you where most of it as went, a darker personality has been created do to this. This darker personality will appear every time the jewel loses power. The personality will also emerge if you are hurt or if it believes that you are no longer capable of dealing with your surroundings," Midoriko murmurs.**_

 _ **"Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho protect Kagome. There is much more to her than being the guardian of the Shikon. I hope one day she will find out the truth," the older priestess says.**_

 _ **"The truth?" Sesshomaru questions.**_

 _ **"You believe this child to be human? You are wrong. While it's true that my own bloodline runs through her, so does another. One much more powerful than many believe. Her kind, her true kind will hunt her. Mainly because she doesn't know her heritage," Midoriko explains.**_

 _ **"This is the last time you'll see her. She needs to go back to her time," Midoriko announces.**_

 _ **End of Kagome's Memories.**_

"Come on, you'll freeze to death up here," Akatsuki whispers to Kagome's sleeping form.

He picks her up and takes her back inside. He sets her down on one of the couches. Miroku walks in looking relieved.

"She was on the roof," Akatsuki informs them.

"Always the roof. Seriously, the one place I never check," Miroku complains under his breath.

"Thank you. She likes you, Senri as well. You're lucky, you both have a chance. But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you," Miroku says cheerily.

 _Author's Note._

 _Hey guys and girls, thanks for your dedication. So Kaname won the poll result, but there's a lot of stories with the Kaname/Kagome pairing. So it's you, the readers that now have a choice._

 _Akatsuki/Kagome_

 _Senri/Kagome_

 _Akatsuki/Kagome/Senri_

 _Please vote in a review. Sorry it's been awhile. Please tell me what you think. Lots of Love, Saya._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _To all my followers, reviewers, and everyone else out there. I appreciate your support, I always love hearing from you guys and girls. So it's December 10, generally not a very special day to most people. However, for me it's rather special. You see, today is my birthday. Away at college I have no way of celebrating so I decided to write this chapter as a sort of present. Thanks._

Miroku narrows his eyes at the presence quickly approaching the Night Dorms. He moves to stand protectively in front of his twin, not noticing her beginning to stir. A man, well vampire enters the dorm. He looks similar to Takuma. Kaname walks towards the noble.

"Grandfather, you never informed me that you were coming for a visit," Takuma says.

"Ichio, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaname questions, half in greeting and half in concealed disdain.

"Is it wrong to see how my grandson is faring? As well as the Night Class," Ichio responds stiffly, bowing in respect.

"As you can see both are faring well," Kaname clips.

"There have been rumors. Rumors about humans entering the Night Class," Ichio reveals his true reason for being there.

"Tch, certainly you'd be able to tell if there were," Kaname verbalizes.

"Of course," Ichio narrows his eyes.

"Shit! 'Gome, don't," Miroku says quietly.

Kagome walks over to the group, slightly hovering around Kaname and Ichio. Her eyes flash to a stormy blue, a snarl rips itself from her throat as she recognizes the old noble. The very one that made Kaname betray her.

"An uninvited guest, how wonderful," articulates the girl as she lets her eyes roam, fists clenched at her sides.

"Who might this be?" Ichio asks, glaring at the female who dared to show him, let alone Kaname blatant disrespect.

"The girl is no concern of yours," Kaname's voice turns dark.

"Now, now behave Kuran. We wouldn't want you to drive our guest away, would we?" Kagome murmurs.

"Grandfather, I think it might be time for you to leave," Takuma states, not willing to reveal Kagome or Miroku.

"Perhaps, I'll ask again. Who are you?" Ichio's voice shakes with anger.

"You don't remember. Shame, and here I thought you would wish to reminisce. Oh well, I'll have more fun forcing you to remember," lilts Kagome.

"You dare," Ichio starts.

"As a matter of fact I do. Just as you had dared, if you had left well enough of alone, I wouldn't have been betrayed," voices Kagome, eyes misting over with pain and hate.

"Ichio, it is best for you to leave unless you wish your life forfeit," Miroku suggests, arm going around his twin's waist.

Ichio snarls, before turning on his heel and leaving. Everyone in the room turns to the twins. Kagome pulls away from Miroku.

"I wish to be alone," she utters, before leaving.

"What's wrong with her?" Hanabusa asks.

"Did my grandfather attack her?" Takuma questions.

"She's in pain, some wounds heal quickly other do not. As for your question Takuma, I am not suited to answer. Kuran however might be," Miroku says, eyes downcast.

"It was a long time ago, she was dying I had no choice," Kaname responds softly.

"One thing you have yet to learn is that there is always a choice. It may seem like you are in Kagome's good grace, but you are not. You not only betrayed her but shattered what had remained of her heart. There is nothing but shards left, no one has been able to fix it. You left a void, as did the _other,_ one that cannot easily be filled. You lost your chance, Kuran." Miroku discloses.

"You do not know this," Kaname responds.

"The hell I don't. Kagome is my sister, I know practically everything about her. You ruined your chance, are you planning on hurting Kagome more? You're so selfish, you may not see that she's barely hanging by a thread but I do and others do as well," Miroku utters.

He runs a hand through his hair, messing up the ponytail it was in. He sits on a couch, closing his eyes. He flinches, feeling the pain and agony in Kagome's aura.

Kagome sits in the boughs of a sakura _(cherry blossom)_ tree. She trembles, partly in fear, but mostly from the cold. Her eyes slide shut.

 _ **Sixteen Years Prior**_

 _ **"Devil child," voices shout and yell.**_

 _ **"The Prophesied One exists. It will destroy everything," another thunders.**_

 _ **A young child sits on the grass, looking around in awe. The girl is not yet two years of age. She can hear the anger and feel the hate of those around her. Even with such things, the girl exudes nothing but happiness and love.**_

 _ **One of the others, a clan member bends down to face the child. The child with Kentaro's eyes. The Higurashi now closer to the child, stares at her with contempt. Kentaro had died over twenty years ago, and he had fathered no offspring. The child was pure evil in the clan's eyes, even though they were vampires.**_

 _ **The child upon noticing the male close to her, reaches up with her arms and makes grabbing motions. The male grins and picks the demon girl up. The girl smiles, laughter bubbling from her. The male brings her to the stone courtyard where the clan has gathered.**_

 _ **"We must banish the evil from this child," one member declares.**_

 _ **The child is set down on the ground. She is placed on her stomach. One of the Elders of the clan brings out a whip. The male lashes at the girl. Pain laces through her. Paralyzed in terror, she doesn't move during the whipping. An odd, but not unwelcome warmth travels through her and she can no longer feel the pain.**_

 _ **"She healed. The demon child has healed," more shouting and yelling occurs.**_

 _ **They begin the whipping again, this time they pour hot coals on her afterwards, hoping that she won't heal. But the girl heals again and again. They continue in this pattern until finally, her body can no longer repair itself. A pinkish light emits out of the girl the light spreads and kills those around her. The light dies out, followed by darker light, a purplish black one. This one takes form, using the child as a medium. She can only watch as she murders her family, no longer in control of her body. When the last one falls, so does she in the midst of flames and destruction. Before losing consciousness she hears shouting, it sounded garbled to her hears and vaguely like her name.**_

"She's sounds like she's being murdered. Poor thing," a deep voice whispers cradling Kagome.

Tears and wails of agony come from Kagome. She is curled up as much as possible and flinches occasionally. She murmurs incomprehensively. A hand caresses her face, she nuzzles into it.

"Our little love has gone through so much pain. She's endured far longer than any should have to," another mumbles.

"She is ours," the one carrying her croons.

"Mmm, wonder how she'll take it," the deep voice hums.

"Ssh, you'll wake her," the second mutters.

The two settle on the bed with Kagome in between. She tosses and turns. Nightmares plague her, unfortunately the pair with her can do nothing to ease them from her. The one who carried her, moves closer, pressing his warm body against hers.

"Sleep, 'Gome. You're fine. Sleep, my Kagome," the second purrs, curling around the tense form of the girl.

 _Author's Note._

 _Hey guys and girls, thanks for your dedication. Here's my gift to you since I might not be able to update over break._

 _Votes so far:_

 _Akatsuki/Kagome- 1_

 _Senri/Kagome -0_

 _Akatsuki/Kagome/Senri- 8 votes_

 _If you haven't voted already please do so, but so far the trio is winning. Please tell me what you think. Lots of Love, Saya._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Another Pureblood**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been able to update. I feel really guilty._

"Is she awake yet?" Miroku's voice easily penetrates the stillness of the room.

"No, not yet," Senri's voice comes from the side of the bed closest to the door.

"She's had a rough night. Give her a couple more hours," Akatsuki responds from the opposite side of the bed.

"Yeah, but they'll ask about you too," Miroku informs.

Miroku turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Akatsuki glances down at Kagome, asleep she whimpers. Senri runs his hand through her long hair, instantly calming her and putting her in a deeper sleep.

"Think we should leave before she wakes up?" Akatsuki wonders.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we wait to speak with her," Senri replies.

"Nghh, cold, it's so cold," Kagome murmurs, surprising Senri and Akatsuki.

Kagome cuddles closer to Senri. Akatsuki chuckles, sitting up he runs his hand through his hair. Kagome shudders, her storm blue eyes opening filled with a sleepy haze. She yawns, stretching out and popping her spine. A satisfied smile crosses her lips.

"You're not surprised, are you?" Akatsuki inquires.

"Nope, I knew it was you guys," Kagome smiles.

Kagome tilts her head in confusion as a strong aura teases her senses. She climbs out of bed, Senri follows. Akatsuki dissolves a blood tablet in water, drinking it quickly.

"I'm going to shower, alone. See you in a bit," Kagome says, heading into the bathroom.

"Let's get dressed," Senri suggests.

Half an hour later, Kagome leaves her room ready for classes. Miroku waits for her at the top of the stairs. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"You felt it too. The aura of a second pureblood," Miroku mutters under his breath.

"It's not Yuuki's, hers' is still under the spell. I don't like the feel of this one," Kagome replies.

Miroku and Kagome reach the bottom of the stairs. A slight female stands next to Takuma. She has greyish purple hair and lavender-grey eyes. A smile appears on the female's face.

"Hello, I'm Maria Kurenai. Who might you be?" The girl says.

Kagome's eyes narrow, something was off about her. Miroku nudges his twin in the side, silently telling her to knock it off.

"Taisho, Kagome," Kagome says, disdain tainting her voice.

"Please, forgive my twin. She's not a morning person. Taisho, Miroku at your service," Miroku responds with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, I understand," Maria giggles.

Miroku turns to Kagome, glaring. She scowls back. He pushes her into Akatsuki. Akatsuki's arms automatically wrap around her. Ruka hisses. Kagome pulls away. She turns on her heel, getting away from the pureblooded Maria.

Kagome sighs, turning it over in her mind again. Something bothered her about Maria, it set off her senses and she had to force her purification powers back to prevent herself from eradicating the vampire. Maria's aura didn't match. The aura coming from the girl was harsh, lonely and bloodthirsty. It was almost as if Maria was playing host to another.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry guys, I'm getting major writer's block for this. I have another idea that I can't get out of my head and can't continue to work on this until the other idea is gone or written down. I feel really bad for letting all of my readers down. Love, Saya._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Speculation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Author's Note: I'm back. I am planning to continue with Shikon Knight. I know it's been forever since I updated. The chapters may relatively be shorter, but it's better than nothing. Please check out my new crossover drabbles. The main crossover will be Inuyasha with something else. Also, there's a new poll up so if you do read my drabble series please vote for the next drabble. Thanks, Saya._

Kagome wanders back to the others. Kagome leans on a wall, waiting for them to get ready. Eyes sliding shut, Kagome concentrate on a familiar presence, one oh so familiar. Her eyes snap open at the approach of the others.

Kagome strides over to the gate. Miroku sighs, already knowing what his twin was going to do. Kagome bounds over the wall, waiting on the other side of the gate.

"I thought we weren't allowed to show any of our abilities," Maria comments.

"Kagome has an issue with authority and being given orders," Miroku mentions, following the others through the gate.

Kagome appears by Miroku's side. Kagome locks on to Zero's aura, the red of vampire has taken over more of his lilac and silver swirled aura. Concentrating, she knows why the other aura is so familiar. Kagome turns and glares at Maria. Maria flinches in response.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you?" Takuma asks.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Kagome responds.

"Kiryu! Come here," Kagome calls.

Zero approaches Kagome, a glare on his face, eyes only softening when they meet Kagome's. He stands next to Miroku, who shrugs. Kaname looks on in interest.

Kagome reaches out and pulls Zero to her, "Do me a favor, stay away from Maria. Warn Yuuki as well, Kurenai is not to be trusted."

Zero nods, pulls back and walks away. Kagome walks ahead, trying to distance herself from the others. Hanabusa walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, causing the Day class girls to scream.

"Remove yourself from this one's presence or else," Kagome warns.

"Aw, don't be like that. How do you expect me to take you to the dance if I'm not allowed to touch you?" Hanabusa responds.

"Kuran? If you don't make this baka _(idiot)_ stop, I will kill him," Kagome turns locking eyes with Kaname.

"My cousin doesn't have much of a brain, my apologies, Kagome. He won't bother you again," Akatsuki says.

Kagome nods, letting Kaname to take the lead. They enter the classroom. All through the lessons Kagome drifted, half paying attention half wondering about Maria. It wasn't long before the others took notice.

"You're distracted, why?" Kaname questions, standing in front of Kagome's desk.

"Because I can be. I can get the notes later," Kagome replies.

"What's wrong? You've been in a mood since earlier today," Miroku wonders.

"I'm fine," Kagome mutters, twirling a pencil in her hands.

"You can trust us," Senri murmurs.

"Perhaps," dismisses Kagome.

Miroku stiffens, head turning to gaze out the window. Kagome sighs, depositing her books into her bag. Miroku snaps out of his daze. His questioning eyes meet Kagome's. Kagome barely tilts her head, indicating a nod.

"Kuran, Miroku and I need to leave," Kagome articulates.

"If you must," Kaname replies.

Kagome leads Miroku out of the classroom. Miroku and Kagome continue on their path until they reach a small grouping of trees. Kagome tosses up a barrier as Miroku sinks to his knees in agony. Kagome narrows her eyes at her twin. She kneels beside him. His aura is in a state of constant fluctuation. The red is steadily growing and overtaking the blue of Miroku's aura. Miroku shudders, bringing a half formed clawed hand to his face. Kagome reaches up and grabs his wrist, preventing him from scratching himself. His left eye is completely red, the right is still violet, but it won't be for long.

"Come on, 'Roku you can fight this. Please, don't stop fighting. It's okay, I'm here. I know it hurts, just hold on a longer," Kagome pleads, embracing her twin.

"Ngh, hurts. It burns, so much," Miroku half growls.

Quickly Kagome bares her shoulder for Miroku. His semi-formed fangs pierce into Kagome's shoulder. He drinks steadily, stopping when he hears Kagome's heart stutter. Miroku's left eye slowly turns back to violet. His eyes are filled with self-hate and disgust. Kagome's reiki takes care of the wound. Her sapphire orbs open slowly. A yawn and tremor escape from her. Miroku checks her temperature. Her skin is cold, freezing. He drapes his jacket over her.

Kagome lifts a hand to Miroku's face. Her fingertips glow pink. She pushes her reiki into her twin's body. Miroku sighs, feeling his own reiki activate to fight off the vampire blood within him. His head snaps to the right, hearing the crunch of leaves.

"I'm sorry 'Roku. I'm sorry, I haven't found a cure yet. I'm sorry you're in a constant state of pain, always fighting against _his_ blood," Kagome murmurs.

Miroku brushes her hair away from her face as she falls asleep. He recognizes the aura of the approaching person. Miroku looks up, gazing into a face very similar to the wielder of Bloody Rose. Miroku takes in the lilac eyes and long silver hair tied back.

"I heard you died, Kiryu Ichiru. I guess they were wrong," Miroku mutters.

"I was told the same about the pair of you," Ichiru responds.

"Is that so?"

"What happened? To make you like this, to make her like this," Ichiru questions.

"Some Pureblood attacked us, he forced us to take his blood and turn. Kagome blames herself as I happen to blame myself for the incident. Kagome isn't affected in the same manner that I am. She seemed to… never mind, it's not important. What are you doing here? Does Zero know?" Miroku states.

"I was brought here. Zero is not aware of my presence, not yet. Who was the Pureblood? The one that attacked you?" Ichiru replies, expression softening as Kagome starts to stir.

"Ichiru? Ah, you're the one I've been sensing, well other than Kurenai," Kagome half mutters.

"It has been far too long. Kagome, Miroku, I wish you a pleasurable evening," Ichiru turns to walk away.

Kagome stands shakily, and grasps Ichiru's arm, "I can't let you leave. Are you with that Maria Kurenai? There's something off about her, promise you'll be careful, please Ichiru. Also whatever may come to happen, don't hate Zero for it. If he gets dragged into it, then he's not at fault."

"I work with Maria, yes. I won't hate Zero either. You should rest Kagome, it's dangerous to let another take so much blood from you," Ichiru utters softly.

Kagome watches Ichiru walk away as she dispels the barrier. Miroku wraps his arms around her. Kagome turns and nuzzles into Miroku's warmth. He chuckles, and easily picks her up in response. Miroku heads to the Moon Dorms. Kagome falls asleep in his arms.

"You're both alright," Takuma sighs in relief.

"She's needs to rest," Miroku responds.

"I can take her to her room. You look like you could use some sleep as well," Akatsuki offers.

"No, it's fine," declines Miroku.

"Kagome will be safe with us. She will worry if you do not rest," Senri cuts in.

"I'm sure Senri or Akatsuki will wake you if Kagome wishes to see you," Takuma interjects.

Miroku rolls his eyes, but allows Senri to lift Kagome out of his arms and carry her to her room. Miroku follows them and enters his own room. Senri and Akatsuki lie next to Kagome in the bed, as they had done the previous night. Kagome curls into the pair of them, letting their warmth soothe the cold her body clings to.

 _Author's Note: Sorry about the length of the chapter. Please check out my drabble series and vote on the poll for it as well. The poll is displayed on my profile. Please Review as well. Thanks. Love Saya._


End file.
